Kamahine
by lulu59
Summary: Une personne revient après un longue absence après un événement Je n'en dis pas plus ! En espérant que cela vous plaise
1. Chapter 1

**Rien ne m'appartient à par le personnage tiré de mon imagination.**

Chapitre 1

Je suis devant leur Q.G, j'hesite à entrer. J'ai envie de partir en courant, j'ai peur de leur réaction enfin plutôt de sa réaction. Une femme me bascule sans même s'excuser j'essaie de rester calme. Je la vois entrer à l'intérieur, je me decide a aller aussi. Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Je suis à l'interieur et je commence à crier:

- Hey toi, tu ne peux pas faire attention quand tu es dans la rue. On ne t'a pas appris la politesse quand tu étais enfant ou quoi, tu as été élevé dans la jungle pour ne pas pouvoir me dire "excusez-moi je n'ai pas fait exprès", espèce de sauvage! m'exclamai-je.

Je me sens soulager mais maintenant tout le monde me regarde avec le sourire sauf la femme de dehors qui est surpris. En même temps, il n'a que Kono et Chin devant moi. Je regarde la pièce et je les voit devant leurs portes. Kono vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras puis c'est au tour de Chin. Ils ne bougent toujours pas, c'etait une mauvaise idée de revenir après tout ce temps. Je me dirige vers la sortie quand quelqu'un me prend le bras.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais? me demanda-Kono.  
- Je pars, c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir ici, je ne suis plus la bienvenue, declarai-je.  
- Tu es toujours la bienvenue, ces deux la sont des têtes de mules quand ils y mettent alors laisse leur du temps ma puce, me rassura-t-elle.  
- Kono a raison Lulyn, tu nous as manqué, déclara-Chin.

Je vois que la femme de dehors c'est remise de ces émotions car elle arrive vers nous en colère.

- Sache petite peste que si tu n'étais pas planté là à prendre racine, je ne t'aurais pas bousculé et mes parents m'ont bien élevé contrairement à toi, j'espère que tes parents sont déçu de ton comportement que tu as envers les gens, s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Déjà mes parents tu ne les connais pas personnellement. Oui je les ai déçu énormément mais toi qui te permets de me juger et de les juger? Ils ont tout fait pour que je me sente bien avec eux mais tu vois c'est des gens comme toi qui m'ont fait partir d'ici. Tu te dis policier mais je suis sur que tu juges tout le monde alors que ton métier c'est le contraire! hurlai-je.

Elle s'avance plus près et s'apprête à me gifler quand une main l'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi.

- N'essaie pas de toucher ma fille au sinon tu auras affaires à moi, compris, ordonna-une voix

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ! Je mets déjà les autres chapitres qui sont au chaud dans mon cahier !


	2. Chapter 2

**L'histoire ne m'appartient toujours pas ! **

Chapitre 2

Kono et Chin me reculent loin d'elle et on regarde ensemble ce qu'il va se passer entre mon père et elle.

- C'est ta fille, Steven! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Oui, c'est ma fille Lorie et je t'interdis de dire qu'on l'a mal élevé et je ne suis pas déçu du tout car c'est comme ça qu'on l'a élevé, déclara-t-il.  
- Comment peux-tu la laisser me parler sur ce ton,dit-elle.  
-Elle a raison sur ton comportement, on te garde sur ordre du gouverneur au sinon on t'aurait déjà viré,expliqua-mon père.  
- Je ne juge personne Steve, ta fille arrive de nulle part et tu l'as crois. Kono, Chin, Danny vous me croyez quand même? demanda- Lorie.  
- À la dernière enquête ton commentaire était déplacé, je ne le répéterai pas mais tu as été odieuse, expliqua-Kono.  
- Parfait, je m'en vais si c'est comme ça, tu ne perds rien pour attendre Steven,cria-Lorie.

Puis elle part sous nos yeux. On reste tous comme ça ensuite mon père me prend dans ses bras et je commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes. On ne remarque même pas que les cousins sont partis préférant nous laisser seul.

- Pardonne moi, papa... je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, suppliai-je.  
- Je te pardonne mon ange, j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais parti,dit-il.  
- Mais il ne me le pardonnera pas hein papa, je lui ai fait mal en partant à lui et à Grace, oh mon dieu, je ne mérite pas ton pardon,m'affolai-je.  
-Calme-toi, ma puce, je te pardonne, Grace sera contente de te revoir pour ce qu'il en est de lui je pense qu'il s'en veut, m'expliqua-papa.  
-Je... tu penses?questionnai-je.  
-Oui ma puce,dit-il.

Je suis toujours dans ses bras quand son téléphone sonne. Toute l'équipe est à son écoute.

- Ma puce on doit y aller, on te laisse, tu peux aller dans mon bureau en attentant,déclara-t-il.  
-D'accord,répondis-je en souriant.  
- Allez on y va, des jeunes on découvert un corps sur la plage,expliqua-mon père.

Ils s'en vont, je vois mon père me faire la bise sur le front puis il part à son tour. Je m'installe dans son canapé et je m'endors.

_Dans la voiture:_

-Danno? tenta-t-il.  
- Non, je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, babe, déclara-Danno.  
-Mais, balbutia-Steve.  
- Steven qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, je ne veux pas en parler on a une affaire à régler avant! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Je... d'accord,termina-Steve avec regret.

Ils sont arrivés sur la scène de crime. Kono et Chin vont parler aux jeunes tandis que Steve et Danno se dirigent vers la victime.

-Bonjour, Max alors? demanda-Steve.  
-Homme âgé de 30 ans, balle en pleine poitrine mais on ne l'a pas tué ici,expliqua-t-il.  
-Autre chose? l'interrogea-Steve.  
-Non, j'en saurais plus à l'autopsie,dit-Max

Puis ils s'en vont vers les cousins. Steve observe Danno, il sait que le retour de sa fille l'a bouleversé.

-Les jeunes ont entendu un bateau pendant leur soirée mais ne s'en sont pas préoccupés, leur raconta-Chin.  
- Et moi j'ai trouvé son portefeuille, il s'appelle Victor Spel,dit-Kono.  
- Bien, vous allez chez lui, nous on rentre,annonça-Steve.

Ils vont jusqu'à la Camaro. La route se fait en silence. Steve et Danno se dirigent vers la salle tactile, Steve remarque que sa fille dort dans le canapé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

_Point de vue de Danny Williams_

Je suis dans mon bureau concentré sur mon rapport de la dernière enquête quand j'entends une voix, rectification j'entends sa voix. Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre pendant un moment et je reprends mon souffle. Je ne pensais pas avoir arrêté de respirer. J'ouvre ma porte et là, je vois ma fille devant nous entrain de crier sur Lori. Je souris à ce qu'elle dit, elle n'a pas changé toujours là même quand elle crie. Kono et Chin prend ma fille dans leurs bras. Elle se dirige vers la sortie, oh mon dieu, non ne part pas pas maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvé ma puce, merci Kono de l'avoir retenu. Lori a repris ces esprits, elle s'avance vers eux, elle s'arrête et crie sur MA Fille. Je voudrais bien la prendre dans mes bras mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Lori tente de frapper Lulyn, je ferme les yeux je ne veux pas voir ça.

-N'essaie pas de toucher ma fille, au sinon tu auras affaire à moi, compris, entendis-je.

Merci mon Dieu, Steve a retrouvé ses esprits maintenant c'est lui qui crie sur Lori. Je ne suis pas tout ce qu'il lui dit mais je vois que Lori part furieusement sous nos yeux. Ils restent comme ça pendant un moment, Babe prend Lulyn dans ses bras et là elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Je m'en veux de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle n'a pas besoin de demander son pardon c'est à moi qu'elle devrait accorder le pardon. Grace sera contente que sa petite sœur soit revenue à la maison après tout ce temps. Le téléphone de Steve sonne mais il garde Lulyn dans ses bras, on est tous à son écoute.

-Ma puce, on doit y aller, on te laisse, tu peux aller dans mon bureau en attendant qu'on revienne, déclara-t-il.  
-D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant.

Son sourire, quand elle était petite, elle me faisait craquer avec. Malgré ces bêtises, elle pensait qu'avec son sourire elle ne serait pas puni mais manque de bol Steve la punissait. Steve était insensible à son sourire mais maintenant il va l'adorer. Je me dirige vers la voiture mais je sais que Steve lui fait la bise sur le front, il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il partait travailler même si il revenait le soir, leur rituel. Je m'installe dans la voiture en attendant qu'il arrive. Il va vouloir en parler mais je ne suis pas prêt.

-Danno?tenta-t-il.  
-Non, je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment,babe,déclarai-je.  
-Mais,balbutia-t-il.  
-Steven qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, je ne veux pas en parler, on a une affaire en route!m'exclamai-je.  
-Je... d'accord,dit-il avec regret.

On arrive sur la scène de crime qui me rappelle la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.  
**  
FLASH BACK:**

Je suis sur la route pour aller chez McGarett lui remettre un dossier sur l'enquête en cours. J'arrive à destination, je frappe à la porte mais personne ne vient ouvrir.

-Papa, papa, entendis-je.

McGarett a une fille, je suis surpris. Ce n'est pas marqué dans son dossier.

-J'arrive ma puce,déclara-t-il.

Je vais pour frapper encore une fois mais il ouvre la porte d'un seul mouvement. Il me regarde surpris de me voir devant chez lui.

-Williams que puis-je pour vous?me demanda-t-il.  
-Je suis venu vous ramener le dossier sur le meurtre de votre père,expliquai-je.  
-Entrez, installez-vous dans le salon,repondit-Steve.  
-Papa, alors tu viens à la plage, declara-sa fille en nous rejoingnant.  
-Bonjour, jeune fille,dis-je.  
-Bonjour Monsieur, es ou,papa?demanda-t-elle.  
-Ici, ma puce,repondit-Steve.

Je la vois s'installer sur le canapé et elle nous regarde enfin elle me regarde plus moi. Je lui souris mais elle me regarde toujours. McGarett se dirige vers elle avec douceur.

-Mon ange, je te présente le lieutenant Williams, il travaille avec moi sur le meurtre de Papy, lui expliqua-t-il avec douceur.  
-Vous allez arrêter le méchant qui a tué Papy avec mon père, c'est cool mais vous pouvez le protéger, s'il vous plaît, déclara-t-elle.

Elle me prend au dépourvu, je regarde son père qui me sourit. Oh mon Dieu, son sourire est magnifique mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il est surement avec quelqu'un, il est hétéro alors arrête tes délires.

-Monsieur? m'appela-t-elle.  
-Bien sur, je le protégerai, ma petite, repondis-je.  
-Merci, papa je suis dehors si tu me cherches!s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle part dehors en nous laissant tout les deux.

-Excuse-la depuis la mort de mon père, elle a peur de me perdre,expliqua-Steve.  
-Elle a raison vu comment tu es, quel âge a-t-elle?lui demandai-je.  
-Lulyn a 7 ans déclara-t-il.  
-Sa mère doit être fière d'elle,dis-je.  
-Bon, ce dossier tu me le montres,dit-il.

Sujet sensible la mère de Lulyn. On est tellement absorbé par le dossier qu'on ne voit pas l'heure passée. C'est seulement quand Lulyn nous rejoint en disant qu'elle a faim qu'on remarque qu'il est plus de m'invite à manger avec eux sans l'autorisation de son père, elle me fait le même sourire que son père, je craque et je dis oui. On mange pizza faite maison, on parle de tout et de rien jusqu'à que Lulyn s'endort sur moi. Son père me la prend quand il me touche j'ai des frissons. McGarett va la coucher quand il revient, je me lève à mon tour et je m'en vais en le remerciant pour la soirée et en lui disant combien sa fille est merveilleuse.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je reviens à la réalité quand Max nous décrit le corps et nous dit qu'il en saura plus à l'autopsie. On se dirige vers les cousins qui nous explique que les jeunes ont entendus un bateau mais qui ne s'en sont pas préoccupés. Kono nous donne le nom de la victime, Steve leur donne pour mission d'aller chez lui tandis que nous on rentre au Q.G. La route se fait en silence. On s'avance jusqu'à la salle tactile et on remarque tout les deux que notre fille dort sur le canapé de Steve.  
_  
Fin de point de vue de Danny Williams_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Steve et Danno se renseignent sur la victime quand ils entendent du bruit provenant du bureau de Steve. Ni une, ni deux, Steve accourt vers sa fille. Il la trouve par terre entrain de bouger. Steve veut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se débat, il se sent impuissant face à son cauchemar. Il est obligé d'utiliser le grand moyen pour la calmer, il sait que c'est mal mais il n'a pas le choix. Il va le faire quand une main le retient, Steve lève les yeux pour découvrir Danno à ses côtés.

- Laisse-moi faire, babe, ne t'en veux pas , c'est de ma faute, murmura-Danno.

Steve ne répond pas mais il regarde son amant, le second père de sa fille prendre les choses en mains. Danny s'avance vers leur fille, il la prend dans ses bras doucement. Elle ne se débat pas comme-ci elle savait que c'était lui. Steve voit les larmes qui coulent sur son compagnon, il s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras. C'est comme ça que Kono et Chin les trouvent en rentrant de chez la victime. Kono prend une photo, le bruit du déclic fait lever les yeux de Danny et Steve.

-Daddy? entendirent-ils

Danny ressert ses bras autour de Lulyn, il lui fait la bise sur le front.

- Oui, mon ange,dit-il.  
- Je suis désolé,s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait s'excuser de mon comportement que j'ai eu avec toi. Ce que j'ai dit et fait ce jour-la est inadmissible, raconta-t-il.

Lulyn se met face à son second père, lui prend son visage entre les mains et pose son front contre le sien.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Daddy, j'ai pris du recul pendant que j'étais partie et je me suis rendu compte que c'était de ma faute tout ça, je n'ai pas pris vos conseils au sérieux ce jour-là. Je passe à l'action et après je réfléchis comme Papa,expliqua-t-elle.

Ça fait sourire Danny. Steve les prend tout les deux dans une étreinte familiale, Lulyn pose sa tête dans le cou de Danny et respire son odeur.

- Ça m'avais manqué, il manque juste Grace, avoua-Lulyn.

Cela dura un bon moment avant que Steve casse se moment magique.

- Non pas que je ne veux pas continuer mais on a une affaire en route,annonça-t-il.  
- On comprend Papa, je peux peut-être vous aider,dit-elle.  
- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour nous aider,répondit-Danny.  
- Euh... je suis déjà diplômé en quelques sortes dans la police, balbutia-Lulyn.  
- Comment! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ou... Oui à Santa Barbara, j'ai même eu le meilleur score enfin ex-æquo avec Shawn mais je suis la plus jeune a l'avoir eu,expliqua-t-elle.  
- Quel diplôme? demanda-Steve.  
- Lieutenant, avoua-t-elle.  
- C'est magnifique ma puce, je suis fière de toi mais je ne pense pas que Daddy soit d'accord pour que tu nous aides, lui annonça-t-il en montrant Danny du doigt.  
- Oh oui bien sur, je n'aiderais pas promis,répondit-Lulyn.

Ils sortent ensemble du bureau pour aller vers la salle tactile. Kono met les photos de la vraie scène du crime chez la victime. Ils remarquent qu'il a eu une fouille car tout est par terre. Il a été tué dans le salon car ils voient la flaque de sang par terre.

- Dites la victime a pris une balle en pleine poitrine nan? demanda-Lulyn.  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir on ne te l'a même pas dit? questionna-Chin.  
- Il n'a que ça qui peut laisser une telle marque au sol ,répondit-elle.  
- Autres choses peut-être? demanda-Danny.  
- A mon avis, la victime connaissait l'agresseur car il n'a aucune trace d'effraction, raconta-t-elle.

Suite à ce que viens de dire Lulyn, l'équipe vérifie ces dires et remarque qu'elle a raison. Lulyn s'aperçoit que tout le monde la fixe en étant surpris.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

_Point de vue de Steven McGarett_

Je suis dans mon bureau à ranger les papiers administratifs et là mon regard s'arrête sur une photo de famille ou mon bébé était encore là. Dieu elle me manque tellement que j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix. Je secoue la tête pour enlever cette voix mais je me rends compte qu'elle est bien là. Je me lève d'un coup et j'ouvre ma porte. Ma petite puce est là devant nous, a crier comme lui, je souris un vrai démon quand elle s'y met. Les cousins lui font des câlins mais comme on ne bouge toujours pas, je la vois partir mais Kono la retient en disant qu'on est des têtes de mules. On aperçoit tous que Lori s'avance vers eux en hurlant contre ma fille. Je la vois qu'elle lève la main, je me mets à courir et je chope son bras.

- N'essaie pas de toucher à ma fille, au sinon tu auras affaires à moi, compris,conseillai-je.

Kono et Chin reculent avec ma fille. Elle a osé essayer de frapper ma fille, personne ne touche ma fille sans en payer le prix.

- C'est ta fille, Steven! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Oui, c'est ma fille Lori et je t'interdis de dire qu'on l'a mal élevé et je ne suis pas déçu du tout car c'est comme ça qu'on l'a élevé, declarai-je  
- Comment peux-tu la laisser me parler sur ce ton,dit-elle.  
-Elle a raison sur ton comportement, on te garde sur ordre du gouverneur au sinon on t'aurait déjà viré,expliquai-je.  
- Je ne juge personne Steve, ta fille arrive de nulle part et tu l'as crois. Kono, Chin, Danny vous me croyez quand même? demanda- Lori.  
- À la dernière enquête ton commentaire était déplacé, je ne le repeterai pas mais tu as été odieuse, expliqua-Kono.  
- Parfait, je m'en vais si c'est comme ça, tu ne perds rien pour attendre Steven,cria-Lorie.

Elle part sous nos yeux. J'hésite à la prendre dans mes bras après ce qu'il s'est passé. Tant pis elle m'a tellement manqué, dès que je la prends dans mes bras, ma fille pleure à chaudes larmes. Un souvenir me revient en pleine figure.

**FLASH BACK**

Je suis arrivé après la mort de mon père. J'ai roulé comme un fou car il n'avait pas trouvé ma fille dans la maison or elle y était. Je suis à peine arrivé que je sors de ma voiture sans couper le moteur. Je cours à l'intérieur.

- LULYN, LULYN! hurlai-je.

Personne ne répond ce qui m'inquiète encore plus. Je me souviens de sa cachette quand elle avait peur pendant que j'étais parti en mission. Je mont l'escalier et j'arrive dans ma chambre, je me dirige vers ma garde-robe. J'ouvre la porte et je la vois recroquevillé sur elle-même. Mon cœur rate quelques battements quand je la vois comme ça. J'essaie de la toucher mais elle recule le plus loin possible de moi. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

- Ma puce, c'est papa, c'est fini, je suis là. Les méchants sont partis, tu es en sécurité, expliquai-je.

Je la vois sortir de sa cachette, elle est dans un sale état, je la prends dans mes bras puis on se dirige vers la plage tant pis si elle est sale c'est le seule moyen pour qu'elle se calme, elle tiens ça de sa mère. Je sens qu'elle s'agrippe à mon T-Shirt, je m'installe sur une chaise et à peine je m'assois qu'elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Ça me brise le cœur de la voir comme ça, je la berce doucement, et s'endort les larmes aux yeux.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

- Pardonne moi, papa... je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, supplia-t-elle.  
- Je te pardonne mon ange, j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais parti,dis-je  
- Mais il ne me le pardonnera pas hein papa, je lui ai fait mal en partant à lui et à Grace, oh mon dieu, je ne mérite pas ton pardon,s'affola-ma fille.  
-Calme-toi, ma puce, je te pardonne, Grace sera contente de te revoir pour ce qu'il en est de lui je pense qu'il s'en veut, lui expliquai-je.  
-Je... tu penses?questionna-t-elle..  
-Oui ma puce,dis-je.

Je l'ai toujours dans mes bras quand mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche et je sais que tout le monde est à mon écoute. Je raccroche, je conseille à ma fille d'aller s'installer dans mon bureau en attendant qu'on revienne. Kono, Chin et Danny s'en vont dehors pendant que je lui fais la bise sur le front. Je faisais ça quand je partais travailler même si je rentrais le soir. Je me dirige vers la voiture, je vais essayer de parler à Danny, chose pas facile.  
_  
Dans la voiture:_

-Danno? tentai-je.  
- Non, je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, babe, déclara-Danno.  
-Mais, balbutiai-je.  
- Steven qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, je ne veux pas en parler on a une affaire à régler avant! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Je... d'accord,terminai-je avec regret.

On arrive sur la scène du crime, on se dirige vers Max tandis que les cousins vont vers les jeunes. J'essaie de suivre ce que dis Mac mais mes pensées se tournent vers ma fille sur ce qu'elle a pu faire pendant son exil. Je remarque que Max a fini donc on rejoins Kono et Chin qui nous disent que les jeunes ont entendus un bateau mais qui ne s'en sont pas préoccupés. Kono nous donne le nom de la victime un certain Victor Sperl. Je les envois chez la victime pendant que nous on rentre au Q.G en silence. On va à la salle tactile et je remarque que Lulyn est entrain de dormir sur mon canapé. On est entrain de se renseigner sur la victime quand on entend du bruit provenant de mon bureau. Je cours jusqu'à ma fille pour la voir par terre, j'essaie de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se débat. J'ai un moyen mais ça me fait mal de le faire quand je me décide de le faire une main me retient. Je lève les yeux et je vois Danny.

- Laisse-moi faire, babe, ne t'en veux pas , c'est de ma faute, murmura-Danno.

Je ne réponds pas et je le vois prendre les choses en mains. Lulyn ne se débat pas comme-ci elle l'avait reconnu. Danny la prend dans ses bras doucement, je remarque les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Je le prends à mon tour dans les bras, on reste comme ça jusqu'à qu'on entend le clic du téléphone de Kono.

- Daddy, entendîmes-nous.

Danny ressert ses bras autour de notre fille, il lui fait la bise sur le front. Ça me rappelle la première fois qu'elle l'a appelé comme ça.

**FLASH BACK**

Cela va faire un an que Danny a emménagé avec nous. Là Danny est parti sur le continent pour voir sa famille. J'entends ma fille sauter comme une puce, elle a hâte que Danny revienne. On entend sa voiture.

- Papa, papa, Daddy est là, entendis-je.

Sous la surprise, je me coupe, mais malgré ça je souris bêtement car ma fille accepte Danny dans la famille. La porte s'ouvre, j'imagine très bien ma fille courir dans ses bras avant même qu'il est passé le seuil.

- Daddy, Daddy, tu m'as manqué, hurla-t-elle.

Je me mets contre la porte de la cuisine et mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vois sa tête.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça,dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je suis surpris que tu m'appelles comme ça ma puce, mais tu veux vraiment m'appeler Daddy?demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, tu te disputes avec papa comme les parents de mon ami et tu es comme une maman pour moi mais je ne pense pas que Mammy te convienne, Daddy,répondit-Lulyn en souriant.  
- Tu es une seconde fille pour moi aussi, ma puce, dit-il.

Danny fait un câlin à Lulyn et je les rejoins dans ce câlin.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je reviens à la réalité quand j'entends ma fille dire qu'elle est comme moi. Je les prends dans mes bras tout les deux et je vois Lulyn pose sa tête dans le cou de son Daddy.

- Ça m'a manqué, il manque plus que Grace, avoua-t-elle.

On reste comme ça encore un moment mais je dois arrêter ce moment magique.

- Non pas que je ne veux pas continuer mais on a une affaire en route,annonçai-je.  
- On comprend Papa, je peux peut-être vous aider,dit-elle.  
- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour nous aider,répondit-Danny.  
- Euh... je suis déjà diplômé en quelques sortes dans la police, balbutia-Lulyn.  
- Comment! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ou... Oui à Santa Barbara, j'ai même eu le meilleur score enfin ex-æquo avec Shawn mais je suis la plus jeune a l'avoir eu,expliqua-t-elle.  
- Quel diplôme? demandai-je.  
- Lieutenant, avoua-t-elle.  
- C'est magnifique ma puce, je suis fière de toi mais je ne pense pas que Daddy soit d'accord pour que tu nous aides, lui annonçai-je en montrant Danny du doigt.  
- Oh oui bien sur, je n'aiderais pas promis,répondit-Lulyn.

On sort ensemble pour aller dans la salle tactile. Kono met les photos de la vraie scène de crime, chez la victime. On est entrain de regarder les photos quand Lulyn nous demande si la victime n'a pas été tué une balle en plein poitrine alors qu'on lui a rien dit. Pour finir, elle nous raconte que la victime connaissait son agresseur car il a aucune marque d'effraction. On vérifie et on voit qu'elle a raison. On la fixe avec étonnement.

Je me demande si elle a encore des secrets comme ça à nous dire et qui est ce Shawn.  
_  
Fin du point de vue de Steven McGarett_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Je suis dans le bureau installée sur le canapé. Je m'endors tranquillement après toutes ses émotions enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais c'est raté. Un souvenir surgit de mon esprit .

**FLASH BACK**

Je me sens compressée, j'ai mal aux côtes. J'essaie de bouger mais j'ai trop mal. Je commence à paniquer, je cherche mes parents du regard. J'aperçois ma mère inconsciente avec du sang sur le visage et mon père qui essaie de la sortir de là avec difficulté car lui aussi est blessé. J'entends un bruit qui se rapproche de nous, des hommes rejoignent papa mais ils le forcent à s'asseoir pour qu'il les laisse s'occuper de nous. Un des hommes me voit et me rassure en disant que tout irait bien. Il me sort de la avant ma mère et j'atterris dans une ambulance à côté de mon père. J'ai tellement mal que je perds connaissance.

**FIN **

Je sens quelqu'un à coté de moi, je me débats. Ensuite une autre personne arrive et me prends délicatement dans ses bras. Je le reconnais c'est Daddy. Je me calme tout de suite quand je suis à ses côtés. J'entends un bruit qui me réveille complément.

- Daddy,dis-je.

Il ressert ses bras autour de moi et me fait la bise sur le front.

-Oui, mon ange? me demanda-t-il.  
-Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser de mon comportement ce jour-là avec toi. Ce que j'ai dis et fait est inadmissible,raconta-Daddy.

Je me mets face à lui, je prend son visage dans mes mains et pose mon front contre le sien.

- Ne te reproche rien, Daddy, j'ai pris du recul pendant que j'étais partie et je me suis rendu compte que c'était de ma faute. Je n'ai pas pris en compte vos conseils au sérieux ce jour-là. Je passe à l'action et après je réfléchis comme Papa,expliquai-je.

Cela fait sourire Daddy. Papa nous prend dans ses bras tout les deux, je pose ma tête dans le cou à Daddy pour respirer son odeur.

- Ça m'avais manqué, manque plus que Grace , avouai-je.

On est bien ensemble mais Papa doit casser ce moment magique car ils ont une affaires en route. Je leur demande si ils veulent de l'aide car j'ai eu mon diplôme de lieutenant à Santa Barbara, Daddy me signale que je suis encore trop jeune. Je ne suis plus une enfant à 15 ans quand même. Papa est fière de moi, je ne dis pas que Daddy ne l'est pas. Je promets de ne pas les aider mais dès que je vois les photos c'est plus fort que moi. Je leur dis ce que je devine, ils vérifient et après ça, ils me regardent avec étonnement.

- Je sais, je ne dois pas vous aider mais c'est plus fort que moi, déclarai-je.  
- Comment as-tu fais pour savoir ça, c'est ce Shawn ? questionna-Papa.  
- Oui, c'est Shawn qui m'a appris ça pendant que j'étais avec lui mais ne t'inquiète pas Papa, c'est comme un grand frère pour moi, donc pas besoin de t'imaginer des trucs,répondis-je.  
- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, demain 8h et en forme,ordonna-Papa.

Puis ils rangent tous leurs affaires. Les cousins partent ensemble et nous on rentre à la maison. La route se fait en silence et en douceur toujours quand je suis dans la voiture. Je descends de la voiture mais je reste dehors un moment pendant que mes parents rentrent à l'intérieur.

- Lulyn? m'appela-Daddy.  
- J'arrive, Daddy, laisse moi quelques minutes,dis-je.

Il me regarde un moment puis il rentre. Des souvenirs essayent de remonter à la surface mais je ferme les yeux pour qu'ils restent là où ils sont. Je me décide à rentrer avant qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi. Rien n'a changé depuis mon départ.

- Que veux-tu manger, mon ange? me demanda-mon père.  
- Je n'ai pas très faim,répondis-je.  
- Es-tu malade? s'inquieta-t-il tout de suite.  
- Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim,avouai-je.  
- D'accord mais si tu as faim, tu le dis, me recommanda-t-il.

Comment leur dire que depuis un moment je ne mange plus correctement que quoique je fasse il faudra surement du temps avant que mon estomac digère du solide.

- Ma puce, veux-tu parler de ton cauchemar? questionna-Daddy.  
- L'accident de voiture, répondis-je en évitant le regard de papa.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce ce qui me permets de remettre mes pensées en ordre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça aujourd'hui alors que ça fait longtemps maintenant. Je sais juste que... que c'est de ma faute aussi tout comme ce qui s'est passé avec Grace,racontai-je.  
- Je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ta faute cet accident ainsi que ce jour-là. Tu étais trop petite pendant l'accident ainsi que l'autre fois, Lulyn tu avais 4 ans quand ta mère est morte et pour ce jour le 5 septembre 2008, 11 ans tu avais 11 ans. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la notre, dans les deux cas,avoua-Papa.

Je suis abasourdi parce que vient de dire Papa, je me dirige vers la plage pour me calmer. J'aurai peut-être pas du revenir ici, je m'enlève cette idée de la tête, Hawaï c'est ma ville. Je me concentre sur les vagues ce qui me permet d'enlever le stress en moi. Mon portable vibre, je l'ouvre et découvre un message de Shawn.

_**Aloha petite sœur  
Tu me manques enfin tu nous manques (Gus s'incruste). On espère que le retour à la source n'a pas eu d'incident sur ta santé au sinon je prends le 1er avion et je te bottes les fesses **_ _**. Gus me dit de te dire de ne pas oublier tes vitamines c'est TRÈS IMPORTANT!  
Aloha wau ia 'oe  
S&G**_

Je leur réponds tout en souriant.

_**Aloha Shawnie et G,  
Vous me manquez aussi, pas besoin de venir ( quoique on pourrait faire d'autres concours) ma santé va bien. Le médecin a dit que j'étais plus obligé de prendre mes vitamines, j'étais le voir avant que je partes.  
Gros Kiss Mes amours  
Votre petite soeur**_

J'attends d'avoir l'accusé de réception puis je rentre à l'intérieur ou je vois mes parents manger. Je chipe des morceaux de fruits à Papa sous ses yeux.

- Hey! s'exclama-t-il.  
- J'ai faim donc je mange de... l'ananas, Papa tu es un ange mon fruit préféré. On faisait des concours avec Shawn de celui qui mange le plus d'ananas jusqu'à explosion de l'estomac, le pauvre Gus il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, dis-je en rigolant.  
- J'espère que tu gagnais?me demanda-t-il.  
- Steven ta fille fait des concours de celui qui mange le plus d'ananas et toi tu demandes si elle gagne! s'exclama-Daddy.  
- Oui, je gagnais et je gagne toujours, je suis imbattable, bonne nuit Papa, Daddy,finis-je par dire en les embrassant.  
- Bonne nuit, mon ange, dirent-ils ensemble.

Je monte me coucher en les entendant se disputer à cause du concours avec Shawn. Ma chambre a un peu changé mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, je m'installe dans mon lit en rigolant car leurs disputes me manquaient trop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Steve et Danny suivent des yeux leur fille qui va se coucher avec rien d'autres que des morceaux d'ananas dans l'estomac. Ce qui les inquiète.

- Tu n'es pas possible quand même!s'exclama-Danny.  
- Bin quoi, elle a le droit de s'amuser, répondit-il.  
- Notre fille fait des concours stupides avec un gars qui ce dit en passant on ne sait pas qui c'est et tu la laisse faire,dit-Danny.  
- Danno, si ma fille est heureuse en faisait des concours avec ce Shawn alors je laisse faire et ce Shawn a pris soin de notre fille j'ai hate de le rencontrer,raconta-Steve.

Danny va pour repondre quand un portable vibre. Ils découvrent que c'est celui de leur fille. Ils voient que c'est Shawn, Danny l'ouvre et le lit.

_**Hey Baby Girl, Gus est parti je le faisais chier comme d'habitude en faite ^^. J'ai hate de voir les autres concours que tu vas proposer. Au faite, mon père et Lassie sont venus me voir parce que tu n'es pas venue leur dire au revoir, je me suis fais enguirlander. Attend que je t'attrape dès que je te vois. Boule de neige te réclame, ta présence lui manque tout comme à moi.  
Aloha wau ia 'oe Baby Girl.  
Mon coeur t'appartient déjà**_

Au fur et à mesure que Danny lit le message, il devient rouge. Steve ne sait pas si c'est de l'embarras ou de la colère. Lui aussi a lu le message mais il reste calme enfin en apparence.

- Attends, qu'il arrive celui-la, il va voir ce que c'est de se frotter a la famille Williams!s'exclama-Danno.  
- Mon amour, calme-toi. C'est juste une personne qui aime notre fille un peu trop. Ne t'inquiète pas si je reste calme c'est parce que j'imagine ce que je pourrais lui faire si il fait souffrir ma petite puce,avoua-t-i´.  
- Je me disais bien que tu étais trop calme,rigola-Danny.

Danny s'approche de Steve et l'embrasse langoureusement. Ils entendent du bruit, ils sont sur leurs gardes, armes en maibs. Ils s'avancent doucement vers la provenance du bruit, c'est-à-dire la porte d'entrée. Ils mettent chacun d'un coté. Steve ouvre brusquement la porte ce qui fait sursauter la personne devant eux.

- Qui êtes-vous? rétorqua-Steve.  
- Steve c'est moi Catherine, déclara-la personne.  
- Catherine mais que viens-tu faire ici? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je venais dire bonjour mais je dérange,dit-elle.  
- CATHERINE! s'impatienta-Steve.  
- On m'a dit que votre fille était revenue, je suis venue la voir,repondit-elle vraiment.  
- Mais qui vois-je la chère Catherine, à peine rentrée que tu viens déjà me voir, comme c'est touchant,entendirent-ils.  
- On n'a pas fini notre conversation à Santa Barbara, dit-elle.  
- Elle etait fini, et je ne repartirai pas avec toi même si c'est pour te sauver. Je suis revenue à Hawaï grâce à Shawn,expliqua-Lulyn.  
- Quelqu'un peut-il nous éclairer sur cette histoire et sur le faite que Catherine savait ou était notre fille!s'énerva-Danno.  
- Je veux bien te l'expliquer Daddy mais à une seule condition, Papa je veux que tu reste calme tout comme toi Daddy et que tu me retienne pour ne pas que je lui fasse mal,repondit-elle.

Steve et Danny hochent la tête pour dire qu'ils ont bien compris. Donc Steve s'asseoit à coté de sa fille tandis que Danny se met à coté de Catherine par précaution.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Point de vue de Catherine_

Je suis à mon boulot entrain de surveiller les pays où sont mes collègues quand mon portable sonne.

- Allo?dis-je.  
- Mlle Rollins, ici Bob, elle vient d'arriver sur l'île. Que dois-je faire? me demanda-t-il.  
- Rien du tout, vous pouvez partir, je sais où elle ira après,repondis-je.  
- Bien, madame,termina-Bob.

Je raccroche alors il a réussi à la convaincre de revenir. Il tient vraiment à elle. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu.

**FLASH BACK**

Mes informateurs venaient de me dire qu'elle était à Santa Barbara depuis 6 mois. C'est qu'elle est difficile à retrouver cette petite. Je me tiens devant un local du nom Psych, j'entends des rires, ça me désole de pertuber ce moment de bonheur mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois la prévenir, j"entre à l'intérieur. Elle s'arrete de rire dès qu'elle me voit.

- Lulyn?entendis-je.

Ce gars se retourne et me voit à mon avis, il se doute de qui je suis. Il se dirige vers moi et Lulyn ne lâche pas le regard vers moi.

- Puis-je vous aider? me demanda-t-il.  
- Je voudrais parler à Lulyn, c'est important,repondis-je.  
- Et vous êtes? questionna-t-il.  
- Je... je suis Catherine,avouai-je.  
- Vous êtes la personne qui a fait souffrir ma petite soeur. Vous n'avez pas honte de venir ici après ce qu'elle a subi à cause de vous. Elle est arrivée ici dans un sale état, on a mis plus de 4 mois pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même alors que lui voulez-vous vraiment!s'exclama-t-il..  
- Me faire pardonner et aussi lui dirent qu'ils la cherche,expliquai-je.  
- Tu ne crois qu'il est un peu tard pour venir demander pardon et qu'ils viennent ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe,s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Calme-toi ma puce, écoutez vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue, veuillez partir avant que j'appelle la police même si vous êtes militaire Mlle, ordonna-t-il tout en ayant Lulyn contre lui.  
- J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour Lulyn, prenez bien soin d'elle,declarai-je.

Puis je repars comme je suis arrivée en silence. Je rentre à la base comme ci de rien n'été.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Depuis ce jour-là, je la surveille en silence. Je l'aide quand elle en a besoin, j'ai même essayer de prendre contact avec Shawn mais il ne prend pas mes appels. Bref, maintenant je suis sur l'île pour continuer à la mettre en garde contre eux en espérant qu'elle m'écoute cette fois-ci. Et dire que je lui en voulu des que je l'ai vu mais j'ai compris mon erreur. Je suis devant chez eux, j'hésite à frapper après tout ce temps mais pas besoin car Steven ouvre la porte brusquement et me pointe son arme.

-Qui êtes-vous?rétorqua-t-il.  
- Steven c'est moi Catherine,déclarai-je.  
- Catherine mais que fais-tu ici? me demanda-t-il,  
- Je venais dire bonjour mais je dérange,dis-je.  
- CATHERINE! s'impatienta-Steven.  
- On m'a dit que votre fille était revenue, je suis venue la voir, répondis-je vraiment.  
- Mais qui vois-je la chère Catherine, à peine rentrée que tu viens déjà, comme c'est touchant, entendîmes-nous.  
- On n'a pas fini notre conversation à Santa Barbara,dis-je.  
- Elle était finie et je ne repartirai pas avec toi même si c'est pour te sauver. Je suis revenue à Hawaï grâce à Shawn, expliqua-Lulyn.  
- Quelqu'un peut-il nous éclairer sur cette histoire et sur le fait que Catherine savait ou était notre fille, s'énerva-Danny.  
- Je veux te l'expliquer Daddy mais à une seule condition Papa je veux que tu restes calme tout comme toi Daddy et que tu me retienne Papa pour pas que je lui fasse de mal, repondit-elle.

Ils hochent la tête et moi je déglutis. Je rentre et on s'installe dans le salon. Steve près de sa fille et Danny près de moi. Je vais passer un mauvais moment après son récit. Je vais en prendre plein mon matricule. Je vois que Lulyn me fixe avec un sourire sadique, c'est bon je suis morte.

_Fin du point de vue de Catherine_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Je suis dans ma chambre quand je réalise que j'ai oublié mon portable en bas tant pis j'appellerai Shawn demain. Tout un coup, j'entends du bruit puis mon père demande qui ça peut être. Je sors de ma chambre, je descends peu à peu les escaliers quand je la vois.

- Mais qui vois-je la chère Catherine, à peine rentrée que tu viens déjà me voir, comme c'est touchant,déclarai-je  
- On n'a pas fini notre conversation à Santa Barbara, dit-elle.  
- Elle était finie, et je ne repartirai pas avec toi même si c'est pour te sauver. Je suis revenue à Hawaï grâce à Shawn,expliquai-je  
- Quelqu'un peut-il nous éclairer sur cette histoire et sur le faite que Catherine savait ou était notre fille!s'énerva-Danno.  
- Je veux bien te l'expliquer Daddy mais à une seule condition, Papa je veux que tu reste calme tout comme toi Daddy et que tu me retienne pour ne pas que je lui fasse mal,répondis-je.

Ils hochent la tête pour dire qu'ils sont compris. Papa se met à côté de moi et Daddy à côté de Catherine. Je regarde Catherine avec un sourire sadique ce qui lui fait peur.

**FLASH BACK**

Cela fait 2 jours que je ne suis pas rentré à la maison après ce qui s'est passé avec Grace. Je sais qu'ils m'en veulent mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'aperçois quelqu'un arriver vers moi.

- Qui est-ce? demandai-je.  
- Lulyn c'est moi Catherine, répondit-la personne.  
- Qu'est-ce- que tu me veux? questionnai-je.  
- Ton père m'a donné ta garde après ce qu'il s'est passé et voici le papier qui le prouve, expliqua-t-elle en me donnant la preuve.

Cela me fait de la peine de savoir que mon père me donne à cette femme mais je comprends, je suis un poids pour eux.

- Maintenant, lève-toi on va a la base militaire, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je me lève et on part tout les deux à la base sans savoir ce qu'il m'attend là-bas. On y arrive au bout d'une heure, elle m'emmène dans un endroit bizarre là ou il a des autres personnes plus vieux que moi. Elle ouvre une porte, je remarque un lit, des toilettes et un lavabo, je la regarde avec horreur et elle me répond par un sourire méchant puis elle s'en va.

- Mon capitaine,c'est bon, sa fille est là, on pourra commencer,dit-elle.  
- Bien Mlle Rollins, c'est parfait,entendis-je.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis restée dans cette pièce dans le noir. Je perds la notion du temps. La porte s'ouvre et un homme entre. Je m'éloigne de lui jusqu'à toucher le mur?

- Que me voulez-vous?questionnai-je.  
- Tu dois venir avec moi,répondit-il.  
- Pourquoi faire? l'interrogeai-je.  
- Faire des tests d'aptitudes , intellectuel etc,dit-il.

J'avais pas vu qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. D'un coup, il me prend le bras fermement et m'entraîne de force dehors. J'essaie de me débattre mais c'est peine perdu, il est plus fort que moi. On arrive dans une salle une immense salle pleine de machines bizarre. Je passe divers test, puis je retourne dans ma soi-disante chambre. A chaque fois, que je ratais un test, on me punissait soit en me privant de nourriture ou soit en me torturant plusieurs jours d'affilés. Cela dura pendant deux ans. Un jour, Catherine me lâcha dans la nature pour un test de survie et c'est là que j'ai réussi à m'échapper pour me retrouvé à Santa Barbara dans un état psychologique atroce. Il a fallu plus de deux mois avant que j'arrive à parler à Shawn et plus de 4 mois avant que je redevienne moi-même.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Suite à ça, je vois mon père s'accrocher au fauteuil pour éviter de tuer Catherine et Daddy lui est choqué de ce que j'ai subi. Papa se lève dangereusement vers elle mais je le retiens. Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ma fille, elle ne t'a rien fait, tu as profité de son malheur pour en faire ce que tu voulais d'elle! s'exclama-Daddy.  
- Danny...  
- Il n'a pas de Danny qui compte CATHERINE, imagine si ça aurait été ta fille, tu serais comme moi qui est envie de te tuer et de te torturer comme tu as fait!hurla-t-il.  
- Daddy, s'il te plaît, pleurai-je.

Il se tourne vers nous et nous rejoint. Daddy me prend dans ses bras et je pleure car c'est juste la 2ème fois que j'en parle.

- Je ne veux plus te voir dans ma maison, je te croise ou que ce soit avec ma fille ou pas, je te tue dans les pires souffrances que tu peux imaginer, compris maintenant dégage. Je te faisais confiance et en plus je n'ai jamais signé un tel papier! cria-Papa avec colère.

Elle veut répondre mais elle voit le regard noir de Papa, elle sait que c'est peine perdu maintenant qu'ils savent. Elle s'en va en nous regardant. Je suis toujours dans les bras de mes parents entrain de pleurer. Je suis bien là ou je suis que je commence à m'endormir, j'ai la tête dans le cou de Daddy et mes mains agrippent fortement le T-Shirt de Papa. Ils me font tout les deux la bise sur mon front et resserrent les bras autour de moi. Puis je m'endors calmement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Steve et Danny resserrent leurs bras autour de leur fille. Danny prend la main de Steve pour signifier que leur fille est en sécurité.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est subi ça, murmura-Danny.  
- Notre fille a été torturé, mon bébé a été entrainé pour apprendre à tuer dès son plus jeune âge,gronda-Steve.  
- Babe, reste calme, Lulyn ne faudrait pas te voir comme ça et je sens qu'elle va rien dire de plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas,dit-il.  
- Tu as raison, on a eu une dure journée allons nous coucher, on va mettre notre puce en pyjama enfin on va devoir lui mettre des habits à nous comme elle a grandi,expliqua-Steve.

Ils se lèvent tout les deux, Steve prend sa fille dans ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Ils montent dans leur chambre, Danny prend des habits à lui. Un T-Shirt qui fait jupe et un short qui fait pantalon. Steve pose Lulyn sur le lit et commence à lui enlever le haut.

- Shawn, entendirent-ils.

Ils se regardent mais ils ne disent rien. Lulyn est en pantalon et là Steve aperçoit les cicatrices qui a un peu partout sur son torse. Danny voit que Steve s'est arrêté.

- Steven? l'appela-t-il.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse alors il le rejoint. Danny touche son bras pour le ramener à la réalité quand lui aussi voit les cicatrices. Il fait un drôle de bruit.

- Oh Mon Dieu! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ne la réveille pas, elle a besoin de dormir,murmura-Steve.  
- Comment... comment peux-tu rester calme? questionna-t-il.  
- Je sais que dès que je vois les coupables, je les tue avec souffrances. Ils ont osé toucher mon bébé, ils n'auraient pas du, siffla-Steve.  
- Papa? l'appela-Lulyn.  
- Chut mon ange, rendors toi, ma puce,dit-il.

Steve finit de la mettre en pyjama dans un silence pesant. Ils se mettent à leur tour en pyjama et font dans le lit chacun à coté de leur fille. Lulyn se cale sur le torse de Danny tandis que Steve se rapproche d'eux et met la tête de sa fille sur son épaule. Il caresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et Danny lui pose son nez dans le cou de sa fille. Puis ils s'endorment petit à petit chacun leur tour.

_Le lendemain_

Les rayons du soleil réveillent Danny. Il se réveille doucement en sentant du vide à coté de lui. La nuit fut calme et reposante pour lui, il se décide à descendre. Il est entrain de descendre quand il entend du bruit dans la cuisine. Il s'avance vers la cuisine et la scène qu'il voit le fait sourire.

- Bonjour, mes amours, dit-il en les embrassant.  
- Bonjour, Daddy, mon chéri, dirent-ils ensemble.

Steve lui donne une tasse de café dans les mains et lui fait un baiser du bout de lèvres avant de se rasseoir en face de sa fille qui elle aussi boit du café.

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour boire du café, tu pourrais boire du jus de fruit à la place,dit-Danny.  
- Cela fait 2 ans que je bois du café au petit-déjeuner, Daddy,répondit-sa fille.  
- Et Shawn ne disait rien? questionna-t-il.  
- Euh... et bin... en faite comme je me levais avant lui je buvais du café alors quand il se levait à son tour je faisait semblant de l'avoir attendu pour qu'il me serve du jus de fruit,balbutia-t-elle.  
- Tu dormais chez lui, constata-Steve.  
- Oui, comme je faisais confiance qu'à lui à l'époque mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai eu ma propre chambre,déclara-Lulyn.

Elle entend son téléphone sonner, c'est un appel de Shawn car sa musique c'est fast and furious. Elle trouve enfin son portable et décroche.

- Shawnie, Bonjour,dit-elle.  
- Aloha Baby Girl, ca va? demanda-t-il.  
- Ne m'appelle pas Baby Girl, j'aime pas au sinon tout va bien enfin presque,déclara-Lulyn.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? questionna-Shawn avec inquiétude.  
- Calme toi rien de grave, Catherine est venu ici pour me chercher et j'ai du expliquer le pourquoi du comment à mes parents. A la fin, ils voulaient la tuer mais je les ai en empêcher,expliqua-t-elle.  
- Je n'aurais pas aimer être à sa place quoique ça va arriver si ils savaient ce qu'on a fait, dit-il.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai, je sais me battre maintenant, avoua-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas marrant au faite pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir?l'interrogea-Shawn.  
- Mon portable était en bas et je suppose qu'ils l'ont lu vu que je ne vois pas l'icône sur l'écran d'accueil,constata-t-elle.  
- Je suis mort, j'aurais besoin de tes services de protection, ils vont me tuer,paniqua-t-il.  
- Tu préfères la manière douce ou forte, rigola-Lulyn.  
- Vas-y rigole ne te gène pas fous toi de moi, méchante pour la peine je te boude. Je te laisse je vais m'apitoyer sur ma prochaine mort face à tes parents, pleura-t-il.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Shawnie, réfléchis bien et tiens moi au courant Kiss, Bye bye,finit-elle.  
- Bye p'tite sœur cheryy,dit-il.

Puis elle raccroche et rejoint ces parents dans la cuisine. Elle sait qu'ils sont essayer d'écouter la conversation mais ils n'ont pas réussi car elle a été dans sa cachette.

- Alors comme ça on lit mes messages, annonça-Lulyn.

Elle voit que Danny rougit et que son père baisse les yeux ce qui la fait rire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_POINT DE VUE DE DANNY WILLIAMS_

Steve et moi, on se renseigne sur la victime quand on entend du bruit provenant du bureau de Steve. Steve accourt dans son bureau, je le vois avec son air paniqué. Je m'avance jusqu'à sa porte, j'aperçois notre fille se débattre quand il essaie de la prendre dans ses bras. Je m'approche de lui, pour lui eviter de faire à sa manière. Je lui touche le bras pour signaler ma présence et il lève les yeux vers moi.

- Laisse moi faire babe, ne t'en veux pas, c'est de ma faute, murmurai-je.

Il ne répond pas, je prend les choses en mains. Je m'approche d'elle doucement et elle ne se débat pas comme ci elle savait que c'est moi. Je commence à pleurer, je sens les bras de Steve autour de moi. On reste comme ça jusqu'à qu'on entend le clic d'un téléphone celui de Kono.

- Daddy, entendons-nous.

Ce mot me fait resserrer mes bras autour d'elle tout en lui faisant la bise sur le front.

- Oui, mon ange,dis-je.  
- Je suis désolé,s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait s'excuser de mon comportement que j'ai eu avec toi. Ce que j'ai dit et fait ce jour-la est inadmissible, racontai-je.

Lulyn se met en face de moi, me prend mon visage dans ses mains puis elle pose son front contre le mien.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Daddy, j'ai pris du recul pendant que j'étais partie et je me suis rendu compte que c'était de ma faute tout ça, je n'ai pas pris vos conseils au sérieux ce jour-là. Je passe à l'action et après je réfléchis comme Papa,expliqua-t-elle.

Ça me fait sourire, Steve nous prend dans ses bras et Lulyn pose sa tête dans mon cou.

- Ça m'avait manqué, manque plus que Grace,avoua-t-elle.

On est bien là mais on sait tous que ce moment doit être interrompu car on a une affaire en cours. Et là Lulyn nous propose son aide car elle a le diplôme de lieutenant, elle l'a fait à l'âge de 14 ans et qu'elle est ex-æquo avec Shawn. Je ferai des recherches sur lui un peu plus tard. Je suis fière d'elle même si je ne le montre pas. Lulyn nous promet de ne pas nous aider mais elle le fait quand même dès qu'elle voit les photos. Je suis surpris qu'elle sait autant de chose pour son âge ce qui m'inquiète car même Grace ne e sait. On verifie ce qu'elle a annoncé et on remarque que c'est vrai. Elle s'excuse, elle avoue que c'est plus fort qu'elle, que c'est grâce à Shawn qu'elle a appris tout ça.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, demain 8h et en forme,ordonna-Steve.

On range tous nos affaires et on s'en en même temps mais chacun de notre côté. La route se fait en silence et en douceur toujours quand l'une de nos filles est dans la voiture. On arrive à la maison au bout de 10 minutes, on descend mais je remarque que Lulyn reste dehors un moment.

- Lulyn? l'appelai-je.  
- J'arrive Daddy, laisse-moi quelques minutes,déclara-t-elle.

On entre à l'intérieur. On s'installe sur le canapé là ou un souvenir me revient en tête.

**FLASH BACK **

Je suis devant leur porte avec Grace pour la présenter à la famille McGarett. Je suis le seul à être inquiet de ce que la rencontre entre Grace et Lulyn va donner. La porte s'ouvre sur Steve, je ne vois pas Lulyn.

- Lulyn n'est pas avec toi?demandai-je.  
- Elle s'est caché, elle est trop stressé par cette rencontre, mais installe toi dans le salon je vais la chercher,répondit-il.

Puis il nous laisse tout les deux pour aller à la recherche de sa fille. Il la trouve au bout de 5 minutes, ils nous rejoignent dans le salon. Lulyn se cache derrière son père.

- Bonjour, Lulyn,dis-je.  
- Bonjour, Danny euh Daniel, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
- Tu peux m'appeler Danny, je te l'ai déjà dis. Lulyn voici Grace ma fille, Grace voici Lulyn la fille de Steve, présentai-je.  
- Tu es dans ma classe, tu es la fille qui n'arrête pas de faire des bêtises! s'exclama-Grace.  
- C'est... c'est même pas vrai, balbutia-Lulyn.  
- Ah c'est toi, la fille qui ne reste pas en place, j'aurai du m'en douter en connaissant ton père,dis-je.  
- Papa, ils disent des bêtises, je suis tout le temps calme enfin presque, tu peux demander à la maîtresse, rétorqua-Lulyn qui est maintenant à coté de son père.

Steve et moi, on se regarde et on se sourit. Grace elle aussi nous sourit quand à Lulyn elle nous regarde avec perplexité.

- La maîtresse m'a déjà parler de ton hyperactivité en classe, ma puce je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute mais tu pourrais au moins essayer de rester calme, expliqua-Steve à sa fille.  
- Facile à dire pour toi, tu y arrive, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Lulyn ne commence pas, on a des invités, pourquoi irez-vous pas à la plage Grace et toi? proposa-t-il.  
- D'accord,Grace tu viens , dit-elle.

Puis elles courent toutes les deux vers la plage pendant que nous les rejoignons doucement. La journée se passe sans autres incidents, Grace fut contente de sa journée tout comme moi.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Je reviens à la réalité quand j'entends la voix de Steve rempli d'inquiétude lui demander si elle n'est pas malade. Lulyn lui répond seulement qu'elle n'a pas faim.

- Ma puce, veux-tu parler de ton cauchemar? demandai-je.  
-L'accident de voiture, répondit-elle en évitant le regard de Steve.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Steve m'en a parlé après une enquête, il roulait vite sous la pluie puis il a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture. Suite à ça la mère de Lulyn a perdu la vie et il a failli perdre sa fille aussi. Il s'en veut énormément.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça aujourd'hui alors que ça fait longtemps maintenant. Je sais juste que... que c'est de ma faute aussi tout comme ce qui s'est passé avec Grace,raconta-t-elle.  
- Je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ta faute cet accident ainsi que ce jour-là. Tu étais trop petite pendant l'accident ainsi que l'autre fois, Lulyn tu avais 4 ans quand ta mère est morte et pour ce jour le 5 septembre 2008, 11 ans tu avais 11 ans. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la notre, dans les deux cas,avoua- Steve.

Puis elle s'en va dehors pour se calmer. Je m'approche de Steve et le prend dans mes bras. On reste comme ça jusqu'à que mon ventre gargouille. On s'installe dans la cuisine et je vois Steve mettre des morceaux d'ananas pour notre fille. On la voit rentrer et chiper les morceaux d'ananas qui sont dans l'assiette de Steve.

- Hey! s'exclama-t-il.  
- J'ai faim donc je mange de... l'ananas, Papa tu es un ange mon fruit préféré. On faisait des concours avec Shawn de celui qui mange le plus d'ananas jusqu'à explosion de l'estomac, le pauvre Gus il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, dit-elle en rigolant.  
- J'espère que tu gagnais?me demanda-t-il.  
- Steven ta fille fait des concours de celui qui mange le plus d'ananas et toi tu demandes si elle gagne! m'exclamai-je  
- Oui, je gagnais et je gagne toujours, je suis imbattable, bonne nuit Papa, Daddy,finit-elle par dire en nous embrassant.  
- Bonne nuit, mon ange, disons-nous ensemble.

Puis elle va se coucher en nous laissant tout les deux avec inquiétude car elle n'a pas mangé beaucoup. Je commence à crier sur Steve car Lulyn fait des concours avec un gars qu'on connaît même pas et il me répond en disant que si ça l'amuse alors elle a le droit de le faire et que Shawn a pris soin d'elle. J'essaie de répondre mais un portable me l'en empêche. On découvre que c'est celui de notre fille et je l'ouvre, je commence à le lire. Au fur et à mesure que je le lis, je suis embarrassé et en colère en même temps.

- Attends, qu'il arrive celui-la, il va voir ce que c'est de se frotter a la famille Williams!m'exclamai-je.  
- Mon amour, calme-toi. C'est juste une personne qui aime notre fille un peu trop. Ne t'inquiète pas si je reste calme c'est parce que j'imagine ce que je pourrais lui faire si il fait souffrir ma petite puce,avoua-t-i´.  
- Je me disais bien que tu étais trop calme,rigolai-je.

Je m'approche de Steve et l'embrasse langoureusement. On entend du bruit, on est sur nos gardes, armes en mains. On s'avance doucement vers la provenance du bruit, c'est-à-dire la porte d'entrée. On se met chacun d'un coté. Steve ouvre brusquement la porte ce qui fait sursauter la personne devant nous.

- Qui êtes-vous? rétorqua-Steve.  
- Steve c'est moi Catherine, déclara-la personne.  
- Catherine mais que viens-tu faire ici? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je venais dire bonjour mais je dérange,dit-elle.  
- Catherine! s'impatienta-Steve.  
- On m'a dit que votre fille était revenue, je suis venue la voir,répondit-elle vraiment.  
- Mais qui vois-je la chère Catherine, à peine rentrée que tu viens déjà me voir, comme c'est touchant,entendirent-ils.  
- On n'a pas fini notre conversation à Santa Barbara, dit-elle.  
- Elle était finie, et je ne repartirai pas avec toi même si c'est pour te sauver. Je suis revenue à Hawaï grâce à Shawn,expliqua-Lulyn.  
- Quelqu'un peut-il nous éclairer sur cette histoire et sur le faite que Catherine savait ou était notre fille!m'énervai-je.  
- Je veux bien te l'expliquer Daddy mais à une seule condition, Papa je veux que tu reste calme tout comme toi Daddy et que tu me retienne pour ne pas que je lui fasse mal,répondit-elle.

On hoche la tête pour dire qu'on a compris puis on s'installe sur le canapé. Je suis à côté de Catherine par précaution. Lulyn commence son histoire, j'ai une boule au ventre en entendant ce qu'elle a subi. Son récit est fini, je suis choqué, j'ai envie de tuer Catherine et je le lui fais savoir. Je suis tellement en colère que je m'avance dangereusement vers elle mais Lulyn m'arrête en m'appelant en pleure. Je la rejoins et la prends dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je suis tellement concentré sur ma fille que je n'écoute pas ce que dit Steve. J'entends la porte claquer et Steve nous rejoindre. Je prends la main de Babe pour fermer notre fille dans un cocon de protection. Elle se met sa tête dans mon cou et elle agrippe le T-Shirt de Steve puis elle s'endort.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est subi ça, murmurai-je  
- Notre fille a été torturé, mon bébé a été entrainé pour apprendre à tuer dès son plus jeune âge,gronda-Steve.  
- Babe, reste calme, Lulyn ne faudrait pas te voir comme ça et je sens qu'elle va rien dire de plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas,dis-je.  
- Tu as raison, on a eu une dure journée allons nous coucher, on va mettre notre puce en pyjama enfin on va devoir lui mettre des habits à nous comme elle a grandi,expliqua-Steve.

On y va pendant que je lui cherche des habits, Steve la déshabille puis je me retourne et je le vois qui ne bouge plus. Je l'appelle mais il ne répond pas ce qui m'inquiète. Je m'approche de lui, lui touche le bras quand j'aperçois les cicatrices sur le torse de notre fille.

- Oh Mon Dieu! m'exclamai-je.  
- Ne la réveille pas, elle a besoin de dormir,murmura-Steve.  
- Comment... comment peux-tu rester calme? questionnai-je.  
- Je sais que dès que je vois les coupables, je les tue avec souffrances. Ils ont osé toucher mon bébé, ils n'auraient pas du, siffla-Steve.  
- Papa? l'appela-Lulyn.  
- Chut mon ange, rendors toi, ma puce,dit-il.

Steve finit de la mettre en pyjama dans un silence pesant. On se met à notre tour en pyjama et on va dans le lit chacun à coté de notre fille. Lulyn se cale sur mon torse tandis que Steve se rapproche de nous deux et met la tête de sa fille sur son épaule. Il caresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et je pose son nez dans le cou de sa fille. Puis on s'endort petit à petit chacun leur tour.

_Le Lendemain_

Je me réveille parce que les rayons du soleil sont sur mon visage. Le lit est vide, ma nuit a été calme et reposante. Je descends et je les entends rire de la cuisine. Je les rejoins ou je les vois face à face la joie sur leurs visages.

- Bonjour, mes amours, dis-je en les embrassant.  
- Bonjour, Daddy, mon chéri, dirent-ils ensemble.

Steve lme donne une tasse de café dans mes mains et me fait un baiser du bout de lèvres avant de se rasseoir en face de sa fille qui elle aussi boit du café.

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour boire du café, tu pourrais boire du jus de fruit à la place,dis-je  
- Cela fait 2 ans que je bois du café au petit-déjeuner, Daddy,répondit-sa fille.  
- Et Shawn ne disait rien? questionnai-je.  
- Euh... et bin... en faite comme je me levais avant lui je buvais du café alors quand il se levait à son tour je faisait semblant de l'avoir attendu pour qu'il me serve du jus de fruit,balbutia-t-elle.  
- Tu dormais chez lui, constata-Steve.  
- Oui, comme je faisais confiance qu'à lui à l'époque mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai eu ma propre chambre,déclara-Lulyn.

Elle entend son téléphone sonner, la sonnerie est fast and furious. Elle le trouve et décroche.

- Shawnie, bonjour, dit-elle.

On voit qu'elle sort pour pas qu'on entend sa conversation avec ce Shawn. On l'entend rire de dehors ce qui nous fait rire tout les deux. Elle revient au bout de 10 minutes.

- Alors comme ça on lit mes messages, annonça-Lulyn.

Je commence à rougir et Steve lui baisse les yeux on est tout les deux mort de honte qu'elle l'ai découvert. Lulyn rigole face à notre comportement.

_POINT DE VUE DE DANNY WILLIAMS_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

POINT DE VUE DE STEVEN MCGARETT

Je regarde ma fille avec étonnement après ces informations, puis je décide qu'on rentre et qu'on revienne demain en forme. On se dirige vers la voiture, je roule doucement toujours quand Grace ou Lulyn est dedans. On arrive à la maison à la maison, on descend tous. Lulyn préfère rester dehors un moment et je la comprends, ici il a beaucoup de souvenirs. On entre et on s'installe dans le salon, elle rentre avec un air triste.

- Que veux-tu manger, mon ange? me demandai-je  
- Je n'ai pas très faim,répondit-elle  
- Es-tu malade? m'inquiétai-je tout de suite.  
- Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim,avoua-t-elle  
- D'accord mais si tu as faim, tu le dis, recommandai-je  
- Ma puce, veux-tu parler de ton cauchemar? questionna-Daddy.  
- L'accident de voiture, répondis-je en évitant mon regard.

Un souvenir douloureux autant pour moi que pour elle. Ce jour-là, j'ai failli perdre mes deux amours à cause de moi et ma conduites. Mon bébé a eu une commotion t ma femme est morte d'une hémorragie interne. Rien qu'en y pensant, une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je l'entends dire que c'est de sa faute l'accident ainsi que celui de Grace. Je me lève d'un bond pour lui dire que c'est de notre faute, qu'elle était trop jeune. On la voit partir dehors pour se calmer. Danny s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

**FLASH BACK**

Je suis à l'hôpital, dans la chambre de ma fille. Le médecin vient de m'annoncer que l'amour de ma vie vient de mourir suite à ces blessures et que ma fille est dans le coma à cause de sa commotion cérébrale. Il ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera. Elle a mis un mois, un mois c'est long. Le jour elle s'est réveillée, j'avais senti ses doigts bouger en premier.

- Mon ange ouvre tes beaux yeux, vas-y, l'incitai-je.  
- Papa, entendis-je.

J'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler les infirmières et le docteur qui arrivent vite. Le médecin me demande de sortir mais ma fille crie, hurle pour que je reste ce qui me fais mal au coeur. Je m'approche d'elle, je prends sa main et elle se calme. Le médecin l'ausculte, tout va bien pas de séquelle puis ils sortent.

- Maman ou est maman? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Ma puce, repose toi, dis-je.  
- Non, je veux maman, papa ou est maman! s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Ma puce maman est... maman est partie au ciel, avouai-je.  
- Ce n'est pas possible pas maman, elle , elle ...

Puis elle éclate en sanglots, je la prends dans mes bras et pleure avec elle. On partage notre souffrance, un an, il a fallu un an pour qu'elle accepte sa mort. Un an où elle ne me parlait plus et ne mangeait plus. Je me sentais impuissant face à sa détresse.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Le ventre de Danny se met à gargouiller ce qui me fait sourire. On se dirige vers la cuisine, on se prépare à manger. Je mets de l'ananas dans mon assiette car je sais que comme ça Lulyn mangera quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher. Chose qu'elle fait quand elle nous rejoint.

- Hey! m'exclamai-je.  
- J'ai faim donc je mange de... l'ananas, Papa tu es un ange mon fruit préféré. On faisait des concours avec Shawn de celui qui mange le plus d'ananas jusqu'à explosion de l'estomac, le pauvre Gus il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, dit-elle en rigolant.  
- J'espère que tu gagnais?me demandai-je.  
- Steven ta fille fait des concours de celui qui mange le plus d'ananas et toi tu demandes si elle gagne! s'exclama-Daddy.  
- Oui, je gagnais et je gagne toujours, je suis imbattable, bonne nuit Papa, Daddy,finit-elle par dire en les embrassant.  
- Bonne nuit, mon ange, disons-nous ensemble.

On la voit monter se coucher, je la regarde avec inquiétude. Dès qu'elle est dans sa chambre, Danny me crie dessus parce que je la laisse faire des concours avec Shawn, je lui réponds que si notre fille est heureuse alors elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Puis on entend un téléphone sonner, Danny le prend et lit le message. Je me penche au-dessus de lui pour le lire aussi. A la fin, j'aperçois que Danny est rouge, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'embarra ou de colère.

- Attends, qu'il arrive celui-la, il va voir ce que c'est de se frotter a la famille Williams!s'exclama-Danno.  
- Mon amour, calme-toi. C'est juste une personne qui aime notre fille un peu trop. Ne t'inquiète pas si je reste calme c'est parce que j'imagine ce que je pourrais lui faire si il fait souffrir ma petite puce,avouai-je.  
- Je me disais bien que tu étais trop calme,rigola-Danny.

Danny s'approche de moi pour me faire un baiser langoureux quand on entend du bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée. On se met chacun d'un côté de la porte avec notre arme en main puis j'ouvre brusquement la porte. Je demande qui c'est et je découvre que c'est Catherine.

- Catherine mais que viens-tu faire ici? lui demandai-je.  
- Je venais dire bonjour mais je dérange,dit-elle.  
- Catherine! m'impatientai-je.  
- On m'a dit que votre fille était revenue, je suis venue la voir,répondit-elle vraiment.  
- Mais qui vois-je la chère Catherine, à peine rentrée que tu viens déjà me voir, comme c'est touchant,entendirent-ils.  
- On n'a pas fini notre conversation à Santa Barbara, dit-elle.  
- Elle etait fini, et je ne repartirai pas avec toi même si c'est pour te sauver. Je suis revenue à Hawaï grâce à Shawn,expliqua-Lulyn.  
- Quelqu'un peut-il nous éclairer sur cette histoire et sur le faite que Catherine savait ou était notre fille!s'énerva-Danno.  
- Je veux bien te l'expliquer Daddy mais à une seule condition, Papa je veux que tu reste calme tout comme toi Daddy et que tu me retienne pour ne pas que je lui fasse mal,répondit-elle.

On hoche la tête pour dire qu'on a compris et on s'installe sur le canapé. Je m'installe à côté de mon bébé et Danny lui à côté de Catherine. Ma petite puce commence son récit, tout au long, je commence à être en colère, j'ai envie de la torturer. Elle a fini, je me lève prêt à la tuer mais Lulyn me prend le bras pour me retenir. Je la prends dans mes bras, je n'écoute pas ce que dit Danny car je console ma petite fille. Lulyn l'appelle, il nous rejoint, puis je me lève pour me diriger vers Catherine.

- Je ne veux plus te voir dans ma maison, je te croise ou que ce soit avec ma fille ou pas, je te tue dans les pires souffrances que tu peux imaginer, compris maintenant dégage. Je te faisais confiance et en plus je n'ai jamais signé un tel papier! criai-je avec colère.

Je la vois partir en pleurant et elle claque la porte. Je les rejoins, Lulyn pose sa tête dans le cou de son Daddy et elle s'agrippe à mon T-Shirt, Danny prend ma main pour fermer notre fille dans un cocon de protection.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est subi ça, murmura-Danny.  
- Notre fille a été torturé, mon bébé a été entrainé pour apprendre à tuer dès son plus jeune âge,grondai-je.  
- Babe, reste calme, Lulyn ne faudrait pas te voir comme ça et je sens qu'elle va rien dire de plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas,dit-il.  
- Tu as raison, on a eu une dure journée allons nous coucher, on va mettre notre puce en pyjama enfin on va devoir lui mettre des habits à nous comme elle a grandi,expliquai-je.

On monte dans notre chambre, je dépose notre fille sur le lit et je commence à la déshabiller jusqu'à que je vois les cicatrices sur son torse. Je vois très bien ce que ça a pu être comme torture. Danny met sa main sur mon bras ce qui me sort de mes pensées.

- Oh Mon Dieu! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ne la réveille pas, elle a besoin de dormir,murmurai-je.  
- Comment... comment peux-tu rester calme? questionna-t-il.  
- Je sais que dès que je vois les coupables, je les tue avec souffrances. Ils ont osé toucher mon bébé, ils n'auraient pas du, sifflai-je.  
- Papa? l'appela-Lulyn.  
- Chut mon ange, rendors toi, ma puce,dis-je.

Je finis de la mettre en pyjama dans un silence pesant. On se met à notre tour en pyjama et on s'installe à ses côtés. Lulyn se cale contre le torse de Danny son second père qui met ses mains sur le ventre de notre fille. Je m'approche d'eux, je mets la tête de ma puce sur mon épaule et Danny lui pose son nez dans son cou. Je touche ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, Danno s'endort à son tour et moi je les regarde dormir puis je m'endors aussi.

_Le Lendemain_

Je me réveille petit à petit, j'aperçois un vide à mes côtés ce qui me réveille complètement, Danny dort encore paisible. Je me lève puis je me dirige vers la cuisine ou je la vois entrain faire du café. Elle chante à tue-tête, je racle ma gorge pour signaler mon présence.

- Papa! s'exclama-t-elle en sursaut.  
- Oui, mon ange, dis-je avec innocence.  
- Ne refais plus jamais ça, j'aurai pu te faire mal et ça je ne me le pardonnerai pas, avoua-t-elle.  
- Je sais me défendre, déclarai-je.  
- Je le sais, murmura-Lulyn.  
- Ton hyperactivité ne t'a pas joué des tours à Santa Barbara? demandai-je.  
- Si surtout quand j'étais avec Shawn, Gus ne savait plus ou donner de la tête quand on faisait des bêtises, expliqua-t-elle en me donnant une tasse de café.

Je rigole tout en m'imaginant Shawn et mon bébé bougeant partout, je plains presque ce Gus. C'est comme ça que Danny nous trouve rigolant tout les deux. Je lui donne ma tasse tout en lui faisant un baiser. Il regarde Lulyn et s'aperçoit qu'elle boit du café.

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour boire du café, tu pourrais boire du jus de fruit à la place,dit-Danny.  
- Cela fait 2 ans que je bois du café au petit-déjeuner, Daddy,répondit-sa fille.  
- Et Shawn ne disait rien? questionna-t-il.  
- Euh... et bin... en faite comme je me levais avant lui je buvais du café alors quand il se levait à son tour je faisait semblant de l'avoir attendu pour qu'il me serve du jus de fruit,balbutia-t-elle.  
- Tu dormais chez lui, constatai-je.  
- Oui, comme je faisais confiance qu'à lui à l'époque mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai eu ma propre chambre,déclara-Lulyn.

Je lui souris tout en sachant qu'elle ment à moitié parce que si elle a souvent des cauchemars, elle dormait avec Shawn mais je ne lui en veux pas. Puis son téléphone sonne, la musique fast and furious retentit, elle le trouve et décroche.

- Shawnie, bonjour,dit-elle.

On la voit sortir dehors pour pas qu'on entend sa conversation. Son rire retentit dehors ce qui nous fait sourire. Elle revient avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors comme ça on lit mes messages, annonça-t-elle.

Je baisse les yeux car je suis mort de honte quand à Danny lui rougit ce qui agrandit encore plus le sourire de notre fille.

_FIN DU POINT DE VUE DE STEVEN MCGARETT_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13:

J'ai toujours la tête dans le cou de Daddy et j'agrippe le T-Shirt de Papa quand je sens qu'ils se prennent la main. Papa se lève, ce qui fait que je m'accroche encore plus à lui, on monte pour aller dans leur chambre enfin je suppose. Papa me met sur le lit et commence à me déshabiller le haut puis je sens qu'il s'arrête. Je sais très bien ce qu'il a vu mes cicatrices ce que j'ai eu pendant mon absence Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose.

- Papa? l'appelai-je  
- Chut, ma puce, rendors toi,dit-il.

Puis il finit de me déshabiller, à leurs tours ils s'installent dans le lit à mes côtés Je cale automatiquement mon dos contre le torse de Daddy, je sais que c'est lui car il dort toujours à droite. Papa me prend la tête pour me la dépose sur son épaule tandis que Daddy lui pose son nez dans mon cou. Papa me touche les cheveux pour essayer de m'apaiser mais ça marche qu'à moitié. Je sais que mon sommeil sera parsemé de souvenirs maintenant que je leur ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé.

**FLASH BACK **

Je suis dans cet endroit depuis un mois enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris. Je réussis presque tout mes tests sauf celui du combat à mains nues. Mon premier combat, je m'en suis sortie avec un bras cassé et mon adversaire une morsure au bras. Les responsables de ça m'ont rien fait suite à ce combat mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur jusqu'à l'un de nous devait mourir. Lui ou moi, un combat horrible, mon instinct de survie a pris le dessus je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai du le tuer, le cou du lapin et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai aimé le tuer.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

Je me réveille en sursaut suite à ce souvenir. Je me rappelle que je suis à la maison plus là-bas. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas les réveiller et j'y arrive. Je descends doucement sans faire de bruit. J'ai envie d'appeler Shawn mais il dort encore, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie d'entendre une de ses blagues débile ou encore ses imitations. Je vais vers la cuisine pour faire le café pour nous trois quand j'entends quelqu'un descendre. Calme toi, c'est l'un de tes parents pas un inconnu prêt à te tuer, même si j'essaie de me calmer je me tends prêt à me battre. Je repense encore à ma 1er fois, j'aurais voulu mourir ce jour-là. Il se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence, je me retourne et j'aperçois mon père devant moi.

- Papa! m''exclamai-je en sursaut.  
- Oui, mon ange, dit-il avec innocence.  
- Ne refais plus jamais ça, j'aurai pu te faire mal et ça je ne me le pardonnerai pas, avouai-je.  
- Je sais me défendre, déclara-t-il.  
- Je le sais, murmurai-je.  
- Ton hyperactivité ne t'a pas joué des tours à Santa Barbara? demanda-Papa.  
- Si surtout quand j'étais avec Shawn, Gus ne savait plus ou donner de la tête quand on faisait des bêtises, expliquai-je en lui donnant une tasse de café.

Il se met à rire, un souvenir me vient à l'esprit.

**FLASH BACK **

Je suis au commissariat avec Shawn enfin lui est dans le bureau de la chef et moi j'attends, j'essaie de l'attendre sagement mais je n'y arrive. Je suis obligé de bouger, alors je décide de finir de m'aventurer dans le commissariat. Je le parcours quand j'entends du bruit dans une salle, j'ouvre la porte et découvre un brun et un blond.

- Bonjour, jeune fille, déclara-le blond.  
- Bonjour, Monsieur,répondis-je.  
- LULYN MCGARETT, que fais-tu ici! s'exclama-le brun

Je veux pour répondre quand on voit tout les deux que le blond devient pâle d'un coup. Je commence à sourire quand je comprends qu'il a peur de moi.

- Shawn parle avec la chef et je m'ennuie donc je finis ma visite du commissariat. Je n'avais pas encore vu cette zone,racontai-je.  
- Tu...Tu...Tu es la Lulyn McGarett celle qui a déjà tué plein de personnes avec sang-froid, balbutia-le blond.

Il a du essayer de s'informer sur moi mais manque de bol il a été choper par les militaires. Et oui mon dossier est classé confidentiel. Le brun appelé Lassiter me regarde avec interrogation.

- Lulyn! entendons-nous.  
- Spencer, Lulyn est ici dans la salle d'interrogatoire, déclara-Lassiter.

On le voit arriver vers nous et il me regarde avec inquiétude puis il remarque l'air horrifié du suspect.

- Qu'as-tu fait? me demanda-t-il.  
- Rien cette fois-ci, Lassie a juste crié mon nom en entier et ce monsieur a eu peur. Il croit que j'ai tué des gens avec sang-froid, rigolai-je.  
- Toi une tueuse laisse moi rire tu ne serais même pas capable de tuer une mouche,répondit-Shawn en me souriant.

Car on s'est tout les deux que c'est faux mais personne d'autres ne doit savoir ça. On laisse Lassiter avec le suspect et on entend le suspect avouer son crime. Suite à ça, on a du expliquer mon "passé" à Lassiter, sa réaction m'a surprise, il n'a pas eu peur de moi c'est le contraire il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a juré qu'il allait me protéger. On est devenu sa seconde famille.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **

- Bonjour, mes amours, dit-Daddy en nous embrassant.  
- Bonjour, Daddy, mon chéri, disons-nous ensemble.

Papa lui donne sa tasse de café en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres. Daddy s'aperçoit que j'en bois aussi. Il me dit que je suis trop jeune pour en boire et que je devrais plutôt prendre du jus de fruit. Je rétorque que ça va faire 2 ans que j'en bois et là il me parle de Shawn. Je rougis tout en lui balbutiant qu'il ne sait pas et que je faisant semblant de l'attendre.

- Tu dormais avec lui, constata-Papa.  
- Oui, comme je faisait confiance qu'à lui à l'époque, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai ma propre chambre, déclarai-je.

J'entends mon téléphone, la sonnerie spéciale Shawn retentit. Je me précipite sur le téléphone sous les yeux de mes parents.

- Shawnie, bonjour, dis-je.

J'aperçois que mes parents essaie d'écouter la discussion alors je suis obligé d'aller dehors pour poursuivre la conversation avec Shawn.

- Aloha Baby Girl, ca va? demanda-t-il.  
- Ne m'appelle pas Baby Girl, j'aime pas au sinon tout va bien enfin presque,déclarai-je.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? questionna-Shawn avec inquiétude.  
- Calme toi rien de grave, Catherine est venu ici pour me chercher et j'ai du expliquer le pourquoi du comment à mes parents. A la fin, ils voulaient la tuer mais je les ai en empêcher,expliquai-je.  
- Je n'aurais pas aimer être à sa place quoique ça va arriver si ils savaient ce qu'on a fait, dit-il.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai, je sais me battre maintenant, avouai-je.  
- Ce n'est pas marrant au faite pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir?l'interrogea-Shawn.  
- Mon portable était en bas et je suppose qu'ils l'ont lu vu que je ne vois pas l'icône sur l'écran d'accueil,constatai-je.  
- Je suis mort, j'aurais besoin de tes services de protection, ils vont me tuer,paniqua-t-il.  
- Tu préfères la manière douce ou forte, rigolai-je.  
- Vas-y rigole ne te gène pas fous toi de moi, méchante pour la peine je te boude. Je te laisse je vais m'apitoyer sur ma prochaine mort face à tes parents, pleura-t-il.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Shawnie, réfléchis bien et tiens moi au courant Kiss, Bye bye,finis-je.  
- Bye p'tite sœur cheryy,dit-il.

Je raccroche puis je rentre à l'intérieur pour me diriger vers la cuisine

- Alors comme ça, on lit mes messages, annonçai-je.

Je les vois tout les deux mort de honte, Papa baisse ses yeux tandis que Daddy rougit. Je rigole face à leur comportement.

- Je suis désolé ma puce,marmonna-Papa.  
- Ce n'est pas grave mais pitié ne tuez pas Shawn si il vient, il est juste trop expressif quand il aime quelqu'un,dis-je.  
- Expressif tu rigole de moi, il est accro oui accro à toi et tu es trop jeune pour ça! s'exclama-Daddy.  
- Daddy, arrête ça tout de suite, déclarai-je froidement.

Je remarque que Daddy me fixe avec tristesse. J'aurai peut-être pas du lui parler sur ce ton mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Depuis que je suis rentrée, il n'arrête pas de dire que je suis trop jeune mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le reprocher et s'en prendre à Shawn qui n'a rien fait.

- Écoute Daddy, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça mais j'ai 15 ans bientôt 16, je suis grande et Shawn dans tout ça n'a rien à voir justement il m'a aidé à revenir la petite fille que j'étais sans lui je ne serais peut-être pas revenu ici. Oui je tiens à lui énormément même comme lui il tient à moi, je le considère comme un frère pour le moment et rien n'y changera. Si il vient ici, je veux être sur que vous ne lui ferez rien. Je sais que vous voulez me protéger mais pour le moment j'en ai assez avec ma seconde famille à Santa Barbara. Je ne vous ai pas oublié loin de là, vous êtes mes parents mais cela va faire 4 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et je comprends que vous voulez rattraper le temps perdu ce n'est pas nécessaire de s'en prendre à Shawn, expliquai-je à bout de souffle.  
- Tu as raison Lulyn, Shawn n'a rien à voir la dedans et je suis désolé de m'être emporté. C'est juste qu'on a eu peur pour toi, on a fait des recherches pour te retrouver et on commençait à perdre espoir. Et tu reviens après 4 ans en nous expliquant ce qui c'est passé et en disant qu'avec Shawn s'est le bonheur, je suis devenu jaloux de ce Shawn car il t'a vu grandir,évoluer et il a pris soin de toi à notre place, il a même réussi à de faire revenir,avoua-Daddy.

Suite à ses révélations, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, un tic nerveux dirait Shawn. Je souris en pensant à ma seconde famille, j'ai hâte qu'il rencontre mes parents. Je m'avance vers Daddy et je le prends dans mes bras.

- Ils ne t'ont pas remplacé Daddy, crois-moi. Tu es et restera mon Daddy à moi pareil pour toi Papa mais comprenez moi quand même ce que j'ai fait à Grace est impardonnable, j'ai failli la tuer et Papa m'avait soi-disant donné à Catherine. A 11 ans quand on s'est ça, on se ressent rejeter par sa propre famille ça fait mal alors j'ai du faire avec et ils se sont bien occuper de moi comme un membre de leur famille, racontai-je.

Je sens Daddy resserrer ses bras son étreinte sur moi et je remarque que Papa s'est mis à l'écart. Je sais que lui a compris et il a cru perdre encore une personne de sa famille une seconde fois. Je ne lui en veut pas c'est en rien sa faute tout ça.

- Ça va aller maintenant? l'interrogeai-je tout en regardant Papa.  
- Oui, maintenant oui merci,répondit-Daddy.

Papa quand à lui hoche la tête et me fait un immense sourire ce qui me rempli de joie.

- Ce fut un plaisir d'expliquer brutalement mais comme dirait Shawn je ne fais jamais dans la délicatesse et il me le reproche souvent mais que voulez-vous je suis comme mon père, déclarai-je.

Puis on éclate de rire tout les trois. On se décide enfin à partir de la maison pour aller au Q.G. là ou Kono et Chin nous attendent tranquillement.

Fin du chapitre 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

_POINT DE VUE DE SHAWN SPENCER_

Et voilà, elle vient de partir pour retourner chez elle après un long temps d'absence. Elle me manque déjà et j'aperçois que Gus pleure. On est que deux à le savoir, elle a préféré rien dire aux autres. Mon téléphone sonne et je remarque que c'est mon père, je n'ai pas envie de prendre son appel.

- Gus, allez viens on rentre, je te paie une glace,dis-je.  
- Je veux bien mais pas a l'ananas, déclara-t-il.

J'hoche la tête puis on s'en va, la route se fait en silence jusqu'au glacier. Je respecte son choix, je ne prends pas à l'ananas. On est des habitués ici, on y allait souvent avec notre petite soeur enfin je voudrais bien être plus mais bon je fais avec.

- Comme d'habitude, oh Lulyn n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui? demanda-la serveuse.  
- Elle vient de rentrer chez elle à Hawaii et on prendra deux glaces à la fraise,déclara-Gus en reniflant.

Elle nous sert et on va s'asseoir dehors. On est chacun dans nos pensées, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment à propos de Lulyn mais je lui ai promis de ne pas la rejoindre même si ça me tente de partir là-bas. Je voudrais être à ses côtes à cet instant, ne pas la laisser passer ce moment toute seule mais elle ne voulait pas. Mon téléphone sonne encore, c'est la chef qui nous appelle. Je suis obligé de répondre.

- Bonjour, Karen,dis-je.  
- Mr Spencer, vous répondez enfin,déclara-t-elle.  
- Que voulez-vous, chef?lui demandai-je.  
- On a besoin de vous au commissariat c'est à propos de Lulyn,avoua-t-elle.  
- On arrive tout de suite! m'exclamai-je.

Je raccroche, je me lève d'un coup ce qui surprend Gus. Il me suit jusqu'à sa voiture et on se dirige vers le commissariat silencieusement. Commissariat ou Lulyn et moi, on a fait plein de bêtises pour embêter Lassiter, le pauvre mais grâce à elle Lassiter et moi on s'est rapproché. On va directement dans le bureau de la chef, là ou on remarque que Lassiter et mon père y sont déjà.

- Chef,dis-je.  
- Shawn nous avons un énorme problème,déclara-t-elle.  
- Quel genre de problème? questionnai-je.  
- Les militaires recherchent Lulyn, une source sur m'a informé tout à l'heure, je voudrais savoir pourquoi, répondit-Karen.

Je regarde les autres, Gus me fait non de la tête. On a promis à Lulyn de ne rien révéler à la police, déjà qu'on est beaucoup à le savoir.

- Chef, on a promis à Lulyn de ne rien dire, on est déjà beaucoup à le savoir, puis ce n'est pas à nous de vous le dire, sachez juste qu'ils lui veulent de mal,rétorquai-je.  
- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai dit de lui dire qu'elle était morte,déclara-t-elle.  
- Merci, chef,dis-je.  
- Vous pouvez partir maintenant,finit-Karen.

Puis on s'en va tous ensemble dehors. Je sais que je vais me faire enguirlander par mon père et Lassiter.

- Shawn, tu aurais pu nous dire que Lulyn était partie! s'exclama-mon père.  
- Papa, écoute, elle ne voulait pas vous le dire, elle n'aime pas les adieux, constatai-je.

Reprends-toi Shawn, ce n'est pas comme-ci elle n'allait pas revenir. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je découvre Lassiter qui essaie de me consoler. Je lui souris timidement puis il retourne à l'intérieur. Nous sommes plus que 3 et on décide d'aller à l'agence. On se met en route, je voudrais bien l'appeler mais elle n'a pas de réseau dans l'avion. On s'installe sur les chaises quand un souvenir surgit.

**FLASH BACK **

Je me promène sur le ponton, il n'y a personne enfin c'est ce que je pensais. J'aperçois une ombre juste à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'approche d'elle parce qu'elle trop près du bord, j'arrive près d'elle. Je ne vois même pas son attaque, je me retrouve par terre, son pied au dessus de mon cou. Punaise, elle doit avoir une dizaines d'années et elle arrive à me mettre par terre sans difficulté. Grace au lampadaire, je vois son visage mais c'est son regard qui me fait peur, je déglutis. On reste comme ça un moment avant qu'elle décide à enlever son pied de mon cou, mais elle est toujours sur ses gardes. Je me lève mais je garde mes distances.

- Bonjour, jeune fille, dis-je.

Elle ne répond pas, bon comment je vais faire pour lui parler. J'ai une idée, je lui raconte une blague et là je perçois un micro-sourire. Tout n'est pas perdu.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal,tu as l'air perdu. Je te propose de venir chez moi pour te reposer le temps que tu reprennes de forces. Je me répète peut-être mais je ne te veux aucun mal,déclarai-je.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je la vois tomber en avant, j'ai juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se blesse. Je la prends dans mes bras et je vais chez moi. Depuis ce jour, malgré ses tentatives de fuites, elle habite avec moi.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je reviens à la réalité car mon père m'appelle avec inquiétude. Je lui dis que tout va bien, que je suis entrain de me rappeler la rencontre avec Lulyn. J'en peux plus, je lui envoie un sms pour lui dire qu'elle me manque enfin nous manque et que Gus lui rappelle qu'elle doit prendre ses vitamines. Je suis surpris qu'elle réponde. Son message me fait rire, ça me remonte le moral, maintenant j'embête Gus qui décide de partir avec mon père. Je me retrouve tout seul donc je décide à mon tour de rentrer chez moi. Arrivé chez moi, je lui envoie un dernier message.

_Hey Baby Girl,  
Gus est parti je le faisais chier comme d'habitude en faite ^^. J'ai hate de voir les autres concours que tu vas proposer. Au faite, mon père et Lassie sont venus me voir parce que tu n'es pas venue leur dire au revoir, je me suis fais enguirlander. Attend que je t'attrape dès que je te vois. Boule de neige te réclame, ta présence lui manque tout comme à moi.  
Aloha wau ia 'oe Baby Girl.  
Mon coeur t'appartient déjà_

Elle a bien reçu mon sms, mais elle ne répond pas, elle doit être occuper. Je vais me coucher enfin j'essaie de dormir mais je n'y arrive pas alors je me rappelle un souvenir qui m'a marqué.

**FLASH BACK **

Ce jour-là, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. On a appris qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Lulyn, j'ai eu peur tout comme les autres. On venait d'arrêter un homme qui s'en était pris à Gus et moi. On a eu que des blessures légères, Gus, Juliette et moi étions derrière la vitre sans teint tandis que Lulyn et Lassiter étaient dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Le suspect les narguait, on a tous vu Lulyn se raidir, et qu'elle s'avançait dangereusement vers lui.

- Je serais vous, je répondrais à ces questions, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Tu crois me faire peur, petite, dit-il calmement.  
- Oh Mon Dieu, il n'aurait jamais du dire lui dire ça,m'exclamai-je ou je suis.

Je vois que Gus est aussi dans le même état que moi, il n'aurait jamais du la provoquer.

- Mon vieux, vous auriez jamais du lui dire ça, déclara- Lassiter.  
- Elle ne me fait pas peur et déjà pourquoi elle est là avec nous? demanda-t-il.  
- Lulyn fait partie de la police maintenant, bon je te laisse avec elle, par contre tu ne l'abimes pas trop quand même, rappelle toi la dernière fois, dit-Lassiter en sortant.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Lassiter, je ne l'abimerais pas, à nous deux petit merdeux. Tu as fait une 1er erreur en t'attaquant à mes amis et la tu en as refait une en m'appelant petit e,expliqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle est près de lui et elle le fait tomber de sa chaise. Lulyn se penche et lui murmure quelque chose que j'ai appris bien plus tard, d'un coup le suspect pâlit et avoue tout ces crimes. Lulyn sourit sadiquement ce qui nous procure des frissons. Voilà ce qu'elle lui a dit:

- Je lui ai dit que si il n'avouait pas, je lui ouvrirai le ventre que j'allais lui sortir ces tripes et que j'allais m'en allait m'en faire une écharpe avec,me dit-elle.

Quand j'ai su ça, je me suis juré de ne pas l'énerver.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir alors je me lève. Je me fais un café et je décide de l'appeler, elle répond au bout de 3 sonneries.

- Shawnie, Bonjour,dit-elle.  
- Aloha Baby Girl, ca va? demandai-je.  
- Ne m'appelle pas Baby Girl, j'aime pas au sinon tout va bien enfin presque,déclara-Lulyn.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? questionnai-je avec inquiétude.  
- Calme toi rien de grave, Catherine est venu ici pour me chercher et j'ai du expliquer le pourquoi du comment à mes parents. A la fin, ils voulaient la tuer mais je les ai en empêcher,expliqua-t-elle.  
- Je n'aurais pas aimer être à sa place quoique ça va arriver si ils savaient ce qu'on a fait, dis-je.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai, je sais me battre maintenant, avoua-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas marrant au faite pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir?l'interrogeai-je.  
- Mon portable était en bas et je suppose qu'ils l'ont lu vu que je ne vois pas l'icône sur l'écran d'accueil,constata-t-elle.  
- Je suis mort, j'aurais besoin de tes services de protection, ils vont me tuer,paniquai-je.  
- Tu préfères la manière douce ou forte, rigola-Lulyn.  
- Vas-y rigole ne te gène pas fous toi de moi, méchante pour la peine je te boude. Je te laisse je vais m'apitoyer sur ma prochaine mort face à tes parents, pleurai-je.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Shawnie, réfléchis bien et tiens moi au courant Kiss, Bye bye,finit-elle.  
- Bye p'tite sœur cheryy,dis-je.

Puis je raccroche tout en souriant à notre petit délire mais bon je suis quand mémé un peu inquiet quand je rencontrerai ses parents. J'ai peur pour mon grade même si Lulyn me protègera.

_FIN DU POINT DE VUE DE SHAWN SPENCER_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

On arrive au Q.G. ou les cousins sont déjà là. On leur dit bonjour tout en les rejoignant à la table tactile. Kono nous explique que la victime travaillait dans la comptabilité et qu'il avait eu la récompense du meilleur employé de l'année.

- Bin dis donc ça existe encore ce genre de chose, bref Kono as-tu fait des recherches sur son entourage? demandai-je.  
- Oui, rien de ce côté là par contre en enquêtant sur ces collègues j'ai trouvé que l'un des leurs avait été accusé de détournement de fond, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Lequel ? questionnai-je.  
- Olivier Conlon, son adresse est 85 larkspur drive, dit-elle.  
- Merci, t'es trop forte! m'exclamai-je en lui tapant dans la main.

Les garçons nous regardent avec étonnement et nous on rigole. Je vois que mon père se reprend.

- Bon, Danny et moi on va chez ce Olivier Conlon tandis que vous deux vous allez à son boulot, ordonna-Papa.  
- Et moi? demandai-je.  
- Tu restes ici, répondit-il.  
- Papa, je veux vous accompagner, je resterai sagement dans la voiture, argumentai-je.  
- Non, tu restes là ça peut être dangereux! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Tu as peur de quoi? questionnai-je.  
- Elle peut nous accompagner mais on l'enferme dans la voiture, proposa-Daddy.  
- Danny ne te mêle pas de ça,elle restera ici,rétorqua-Papa.  
- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis j'ai compris je reste ici alors, dis-je.

Puis ils s'en vont sous mes yeux. Je me réfugie dans le bureau de père en colère. Je vais sur son ordinateur ou je vais des recherches sur ce type quand je découvre qu'il a une seconde maison. Je décide d'y aller toute seule, j'emprunte une de leurs voitures. J'y arrive au bout de 10 minutes, j'aperçois une voiture. Je me gare, je prends de quoi me protéger on ne sait jamais puis j'y rentre. J'entends du bruit donc je m'avance tout doucement quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne d'un coup et on commence à se battre, il est coriace dis donc mais j'arrive quand même à l'assommer pareil pour l'autre. J'attrape de la ficelle et j'attache leurs mains, puis je suis obligé d'appeler mon père. Je présents déjà que je vais me faire enguirlander. Pendant que je compose son numéro, je conduis les suspects dans la voiture.

- McGarett? dit-il.  
- Papa, c'est Lulyn, j'ai trouvé Olivier Conlon et un autre individu,expliquai-je.  
- Quoi? s'exclama-t-il.  
- J'ai trouvé sa seconde maison en cherchant dans l'ordinateur, j'y suis allée et je les ai trouvé, alors je me demandais si tu pouvais venir les chercher, au 561 madison avenue, racontai-je.  
- Laissez-nous sortir on n'a rien fait, dit-l'un des suspects.  
- Tu ne bouge pas on arrive et on règlera cette affaire, déclara-t-il.

Et il raccroche, un frisson me parcourt rien qu'en pensant que quand il est colère faut mieux pas être en face de lui et manque de bol ça sera ma futur place. Ils arrivent, je remarque que mon père est vachement en colère. Daddy lui me lance un regard qui signifie j'aimerais pas être à ta place. Je lui réponds en faisant un micro-sourire.

-Toi, tu vas dans la voiture et tout de suite sans discuter! s'énerva-t-il.  
- Il pourrait me remercier quand même j'ai trouvé le type, dis-je tout bas mais il l'entendit quand même.  
- Que je te remercie, tu veux que je te remercie, tu aurais pu être blessée. Je t'avais pourtant dis de rester au Q.G. mais Mlle en fait qu'à sa tête, elle me désobéit! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Comme-ci j'allais t'écouter, rétorquai-je.  
- Je suis ton père aux dernières nouvelles,alors quand je t'ordonne tu obéis ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça et TU VAS DANS LA VOITURE,! hurla-Papa.  
- Non, je rentre avec Daddy, je n'ai pas envie de faire la route avec un homme qui crie comme un forcené! m'énervai-je.  
- Danny, tu prends la voiture avec les suspects dedans tu fais comme d'habitude tandis que moi, je ramène ma saleté de fille à la maison, ordonna-t-il avec colère.  
- Bien, dit-Danny.

Danny se dirige vers la voiture mais il s'arrête quand il arrive à mon niveau. Il me murmure un bonne chance puis il part avec la me prend le bras avec force qui me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, un de mes réflexes revient. Je lui tords le bras et je me penche vers son oreille.

- Ne me touche plus comme ça, déclarai-je froidement.

Puis il s'ensuit un combat acharné entre lui et moi. J'arrive à prendre le dessus malgré sa corpulence, pour finir il gagne le combat en me faisant une torsion assez bizarre avec mon poignet. On entend mon os craqué, je commence à me calmer donc mon père me relâche. Il regarde mon poignet ce qui me fait faire une grimace signe qu'il est encore une fois cassé.

- Je suis désolé ma puce, dit-il.  
- Non, c'est moi c'est juste que quand tu m'as pris comme ça, un souvenir est remonté, tu es bien amoché dis donc je ne t'ai pas loupé, déclarai-je.  
- J'avoue tu te bats bien, Dieu Danny va nous faire la morale, avoua-t-il.  
- On est mal, dis-je.

On va dans la voiture pour aller à l'hôpital, la route se fait en silence. On y arrive et Papa va a l'accueil mais ils sont tellement débordé qu'on est obligé d'attendre. Le téléphone de Papa sonne, je suppose que c'est Daddy.

- Danny,dit-il.  
- Euh, on est à l'hôpital, Lulyn est tombé sur son poignet et je pense qu'il est cassé,expliqua-Papa.  
- Quoi, je ne te mens pas qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça? demanda-t-il.  
- Mais non, on ne s'est pas battu, tu dis n'importe quoi, que je te passe Lulyn mais pourquoi? l'interrogea-Papa.  
- D'accord, je te la passe, finit-il par dire tout en me passant le téléphone.  
- Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé et pas de mensonges compris! s'exclama-Daddy.  
- Daddy, stop calme toi, je suis tombé, je n'ai pas vu la bordure parce que j'étais entrain de parler enfin hurler contre Papa, non je ne te mens pas, ne nous rejoint pas, on arrive là-bas dès que les médecins se sont occupés de moi,dis-je.  
- D'accord, je vous attendrais devant le Q.G., déclara-t-il.  
- Je te laisse c'est à mon tour, terminai-je  
- Okay, a tout à l'heure, finit-il.

Je raccroche puis on va dans une salle. Mon poignet est belle et bien cassé, le médecin soigne nos ecchymoses mais il ne dit rien pour autant. J'ai le droit à un joli plâtre bleu. On ressort et on se dirige directement au Q.G. ou Daddy nous attend avec impatience. On est devant le Q.G., on se regarde et on rigole face à nos tenues qui sont tout froissés signe qu'on s'est battu. Daddy va nous enguirlandé comme pas possible quand il saura ça, justement le voilà qui arrive. Il nous aperçoit et il voit dans quel état on est. Il est choqué, on a la présence d'esprit de baisser la tête quand il nous rejoint.

**Fin du chapitre**

En souligner appel de Steve avec Danny


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Je sens qu'on va passer un sale moment, quand Daddy se met en colère on a intérêt à ne pas répliquer enfin malheureusement ce n'est pas nos cas.

- Vous avez menti! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Bin, en faite on ne voulait pas inquiétez pour un truc aussi futile, expliquai-je.  
- Un truc futile, tu oses me dire que se battre c'esst un truc futile, non mais ça va pas bien dans vos têtes. Il aurai pu avoir plus qu'un poignet cassé, je vous signale, franchement se battre parce que notre fille est allée arrêter un homme, c'est n'importe quoi! s'emporta-Daddy.  
- Un souvenir, murmurai-je.  
- De quoi un souvenir? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est un souvenir qui a fait que Papa est moi on s'est battu, il a... il m'a touché de façon brusque ce qui a fait remonté un souvenir, expliquai-je.

Daddy essaie de me prendre dans ses bras mais je m'éloigne de lui. Il est surpris mais il ne fait rien pour autant. Je sens un bras sur mon épaule, je remarque que c'est mon père. Je me retrouve au milieu de mes parents quand on décide de rentrer.

- Alors comme ça on arrête un suspect toute seule, déclara-Kono.  
- Comme une pro, dis-je.  
- Tu n'as pas trop mal au poignet? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la 1er fois qu'il est cassé, répondis-je.

Elle me regarde avec surprise, puis son regard dévie vers mes parents qui haussent les épaules.

- Bref, as-tu réussi à lui tirer des infos? questionna-Papa.  
- Oui, il était dans un restaurant pendant l'heure du crime, on a vérifié et c'est vrai, répondit-elle.  
- Reprenons depuis le début, Chin remets les photos de la scène du crime,ordonna-Papa.

Chin remet les photos sur les écrans quand un détail attire mon attention. Je m'avance vers l'écran et là je remarque que le symbole est présent, ce symbole qui a détruit ma vie. Un frisson me parcourt dans tout le corps. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute.

- Lulyn? l'appela-Kono.

Je ne réponds pas, je n'arrête pas de fixer cette image enfin le symbole. D'un coup l'image disparaît de l'écran mais je ne bouge toujours pas. Je suis tendu, tout mes muscles sont crispées. J'essaie de me détendre, de me dire que c'est une coïncidence mais justement je ne crois pas au coïncidence.

- Mon ange? m'appela-Papa à son tour.

Je me retourne, je remarque qu'il me regarde avec inquiétude tout comme les autres. C'est l'heure des explications mais je n'y arriverai pas toute seule, j'ai besoin de lui au moins il sera content de venir à Hawaii.

- J'ai découvert un symbole et il est ... à l'origine ... il ... est ... lié à mon passé, balbutiai-je.  
- Ton passé? questionna-Chin.  
- Ce symbole, a détruit ma vie, 2 ans de ma vie. Je vous dois des explications mais je n'y arriverai pas sans lui, lui seul pourra combler le vide pendant mes explications, expliquai-je.  
- Shawn, déclara-Daddy.  
- Oui, il faudra l'attendre, déclarai-je.

Je sors mon téléphone et j'appelle Shawn. Je lui explique que j'ai besoin de lui,que le symbole est réapparu et que je dois des explications à ma famille mais je n'y arriverai pas sans lui. Il me répond qu'il prend le 1er avion et qu'il arrive. Je raccroche et je regarde Papa qui hoche la tête pour m'encourager à leur expliquer le symbole.

- Je peux déjà vous dire à quoi ressemble le symbole. Alors c'est un cercle dont à l'intérieur il a un homme le poing levé et à côté de lui un enfant qui le regard avec admiration, décrivis-je.  
- Oh Mon Dieu, je connais ce symbole! s'exclama-Papa.  
- Comment ça! demanda-Daddy.  
- C'est une organisation qui entraîne les hommes à devenir des robots, tu as eu ce genre d'entraînement? questionna-Papa.  
-Non, j'ai eu le droit à un entraînement plus sophistiqué, je suis la première à en avoir bénéficié, racontai-je.  
- Es-tu entrain de dire que c'est toi la nouvelle arme que Catherine parlait?m'interrogea-Papa.  
- Bin si, elle t'a du expliquer à peu près ce que je subissais sans que tu saches que c'était moi, avouai-je.  
- Tu veux dire que ce que tu m'as raconté Babe c'est ce que ma puce a subit? l'interrogea-Daddy.  
-Oui, déclara-Papa.  
- Je vais la tuer, je vais les tuer, dès que je les croise, je ne les pendrais pas au dessus d'un toit ou même dans une cage avec des requins, je vais, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire mais ils vont souffrir! s'énerva-Daddy.  
- Bin dis donc, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à leur place, entendons-nous.

Je me retourne et je vois Shawn devant la porte. Je cours vers lui et il me rattrape. Shawn me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front.

- Mais tu es arrivé vite, constatai-je.  
- J'étais déjà à l'aéroport quand tu as appelé, avoua-t-il.  
- Je te manquais tant que ça, rigolai-je.  
- Bien sur, ma petite soeur me manquait, répondit-il en souriant.  
- Lulyn tu vais les présentations, déclara-Papa.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine vous devez être son père Steve McGarett et l'homme à côté de vous est son Daddy, Danny Williams et derrière vous c'est vos coéquipiers Kono et Chin, présenta-Shawn.  
- C'est exact Mr Spencer, répondit-Papa.  
- Appelez-moi Shawn, Lulyn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, expliqua-Shawn.

Je le tape dans les côtes, Shawn me sourit. Je me détache de lui mais lui ne veut pas. Là, il voit mon plâtre mais ne dit rien, je l'en suis reconnaissante.

- Shawnie, peux-tu me lâcher? demandai-je.  
- Non, je ne te lâche plus maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé,répondit-il.  
- Je te signale qu'il a mes parents et qu'il savent que tu m'as envoyé un message avec un je t'aime à la fin, expliquai-je.  
- Et alors? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu joues avec le feu, mon petit Shawnie, dis-je.

On entend rire, on aperçoit que tout le monde rit sauf mon père. Shawn croise le regard de mon père et là il décide enfin à me lâcher. Puis mon père sourit, ensuite on se met en route pour aller à la maison. Shawn se retrouve devant tandis que moi je suis derrière avec Daddy. Je parle à Shawn comme-ci de rien n'était, je voit bien qu'il est tendu. On arrive à la maison, Papa et moi on fait à manger pour tout le monde. On ramène les plats dehors, je m'assois sur les genoux de Shawn sous les yeux de mon père qui hoche la tête. Daddy lui prend la main pour le calmer ça marche à moitié. Ils commencent tous à manger tandis que moi je picore dans l'assiette à Shawn. Quand on a fini de manger , Daddy débarrasse avec papa. Je me retourne pour faire face à Shawn.

- Shawnie, ne fais pas attention à ce que vont dire mes parents quand je leur raconterais presque toute l'histoire, lui murmurai-je à son oreille.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, et si tu oublies certains passages, je comblerais le vide,répondit-il tout bas lui aussi.

Mes parents arrivent, que les explications commencent. Je suis tendu mais Shawn me fait son petit massage qui me détend à chaque fois.

**Fin**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Je souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage. Je regarde tout le monde avec tristesse, quand ils font savoir le pourquoi du comment, ils font se mettre en colère. J'attends encore un peu avant de me lancer, je savoure ce moment de calme avant la tempête.

- Je voudrais Papa que tu ne te mettes pas en colère quand tu vas apprendre toute l'histoire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis juste un peu euh comment dire ça un peu spécial, déclarai-je.

Papa me regarde avec son air interrogateur, Oh Dieu, pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi. Shawn serre ses bras autour de moi pour me donner du courage, je le remercie.

- La Navy m'a "kidnappé" après l'accident de Grace parce que j'ai reçu quelques facultés de la part de Maman ainsi que de toi Papa. Comment tu peux le savoir j'ai hérité de ton hyperactivité, que je n'arrive pas toujours à canaliser enfin surtout avec Shawn, expliquai-je.  
- Comment ça des facultés ? m'interrogea Daddy.  
- Oui, Grand-père a découvert que Maman avait des facultés grâce à sa famille. Maman ne le savait pas, enfin elle n'a pas eu la chance des les avoir. Ca a du sauté une génération, enfin bref je pense que Papy a fait des recherches et que justement ces recherches étaient censé être confidentiel donc La Navy l'a démasqué, expliquai-je.  
- Tu veux nous dire que la Navy te surveillait et que l'accident avec Grace était prémédité ? questionna Papa.  
- Nous le pensons aussi, mais nous avons aucune preuves que le démontre. On a essayer de trouver des indices mais on va dire qu'on a rencontré plus fort que nous, déclara Shawn.  
- Bref, donc comme tu as pu le savoir, j'ai atterris dans un endroit assez loin de la civilisation. Pendant 2 ans j'ai eu le droit à des entraînement intensif, dans tout les domaines possible. De tir en passant par le combat à mains nues, racontai-je.  
- N'oublie pas Catherine, Lulyn, dit Shawn.  
- Shawn, j'allais en venir ne t'inquiète pas. Comme vous savez Catherine a toujours voulu avoir Papa pour elle toute seule chose qu'elle n'a pas réussi d'ailleurs. Donc ce fut elle qui était chargé de s'occuper de moi, bien sur elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Puis d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer, elle a décidé de me délivrer. Bien sur, je lui en veux énormément, je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner tout ça mais je la remercie de m'avoir libérer de ce lieu. Sans elle, je serais encore là-bas et j'aurais tuer toute ma vie.  
- As-tu tué beaucoup de personne ? demanda Kono.  
- Je serais vous je ne voudrais pas le savoir, répondit Shawn.

Je les vois être surpris parce que ce que vient de dire Shawn. Il a raison ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir le nombre de personne que j'ai dû tuer pour survivre. Et c'est loin d'être fini les explications, je dois encore leur faire part du rôle de ma famille dans l'histoire. Papa sera dévasté quand il saura ce que Grand-père a fait. Shawn le sait déjà, et si je ne lui disais pas. Oui, je ne lui dis pas comme ça Papa ne sera pas triste. Mais il va bien l'apprendre un jour faut mieux lui dire maintenant comme ça c'est fait. Je ne peux pas laisser Shawn le faire.

- Il a aussi une autre personne qui a eu un rôle important dans cette histoire, déclarai-je.  
- Lulyn, ne lui dis pas, ton père ne va pas le supporter, annonça Shawn.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix Shawn, si je ne lui dis pas il va bien l'apprendre un jour. Faut mieux lui dire maintenant comme ça il aura le temps d'encaisser la révélation, rétorquai-je.  
- Qu'est ce que je dois savoir ? questionna Papa.  
- C'est à propos de Papy, répondis-je.  
- De mon père ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Oui, il a... euh... punaise comme te dire ça.. je n'y arrive pas à te le dire, avouai-je.  
- Ce que je fais vous dire Mr McGarett est une chose assez horrible même le mien de père ne ferais jamais ça, dit Shawn.  
- Expliquez-moi BORDEL! s'écria Papa.  
- Quand vous partiez en mission et que vous laissiez votre fille avec lui, votre père fessait des expériences sur votre fille. Les cicatrices qu'elle a sur elle ne sont pas toutes du à cause la Navy, expliqua Shawn.  
- Des expériences? l'interrogea Daddy.  
- Oui, il voulait tester les facultés que Lulyn avait reçu de votre femme, répondit-il.  
- Oh ma puce, je suis désolé. je suis un mauvais père, je n'ai même pas réussi à te protéger de ta propre famille. Est ce que ton kidnapping s'est lui qui l'a organisé quand tu étais petite?  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Papa. Non, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a organisé c'est une autre personne qui n'est de notre entourage mais celle de Daddy. Te rappelles-tu de ton copain Tom? demandai-je.  
- Oui bien sur mais que Tom a bien avoir avec ton kidnapping quand tu étais petite on ne se connaissez même pas à cet époque, répondit Daddy.  
- Oh si qu'on se connaissez à l'époque, vu que ma mère connaissez ton copain Tom. Tu l'as même rencontré, je l'ai appris grâce à ce que ma mère m'a laissé. Tu l'a connu sous le nom de Nessa Anderson, avouai-je.  
- Attends, tu veux me dire que Nessa Anderson est ta mère! Je me rappelle d'elle, elle habitait dans mon quartier quand on était plus jeune mais comme j'ai déménagé je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle d'elle. Oh merde, tu veux dire que Tom savait pour ta mère, alors il a décidé de te tester? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, mais c'est l'une des personnes. En réalité c'était un groupe pas l'armée. La navy a juste créer l'accident de Grace, je ne sais toujours pas qui est à l'origine de mon kidnapping, annonçai-je.

je regarde papa qui est anéanti par ce que je viens de dire, les cousins eux ne comprennent pas tout et Daddy lui est assez surpris d'apprendre que ma mère était l'une de ses amis. Je suis désolé de lui avoir appris ça comme ça j'aurai voulu rien lui dire mais je sais qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Shawn resserre ses bras autour de moi, il m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Tu as eu raison de leur dire, p'tit ange, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.  
- Je m'en veux, peut être que si j'étais morte là-bas pendant l'accident de ma mère, mon père ne serait pas anéanti, avouai-je.  
- Lulyn Nessa Mcgarett, ne dis pas te bêtises. Je n'aurais jamais supporté de te perdre le jour de l'accident, puis tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Bon Dieu, je ne connais même pas une personne qui aurait réussi ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à maintenant. Je sais que sans Shawn tu aurais pu mal finir et pour ça je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille, avoua Papa.

Je souris malgré mes larmes qui coulent. Papa nous rejoint et nous prend tout les deux dans ses bras, on reste comme ça un bon moment. Les cousins se sentent de trop alors ils décident de partir en nous laissant. Daddy nous regarde avec un air triste dans les yeux.

- Daddy, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ton copain Tom, il est mort, déclarai-je.  
- Je le sais, c'est toi qui l'a tué! s'exclama-t-il.  
- On va dire ça comme ça, répondis-je.  
- Ta mère était une amie extraordinaire, elle supportait mes colères comme ton père. Elle me protégeait des autres, je la considérais comme une grande sœur et quand j'ai du déménager. J'étais triste, je ne voulais pas la quitter. je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été plus présent dans sa vie, expliqua-t-il.  
- Elle ne t'en veux pas, par contre elle ne t'avait pas oublier. Elle t'avais même écrit des lettres, je les ai trouvé dans ses affaires, je te les donnerais plus, avouai-je.

Je me lève et me dirige vers Daddy qui me prend dans ses bras à son tour. Puis je regarde avec insistance Shawn pour lui faire comprendre mon idée, il comprend donc on se dirige un peu plus loin sur la plage en laissant mes parents tout les deux. Ils sont besoin de se parler, de s'expliquer. Je les regarde une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre Shawn. Shawn m'attrape par la taille et me fait tomber par terre. Il commence à me chatouiller, je me mets à rire. Cela dure un moment avant qu'il n'arrête pour s'installer à côté de moi. On regarde le ciel, on aime bien faire ça.

- Tu m'avais manqué, ma puce, dit-il.  
- Toi aussi, merci d'être là pour moi.

je me colle un peu plus à lui et on reste comme ça un long moment.

_Retour à Steve et Danny:_

Danny s'avance vers Steve mais il reste à quelques centimètres de lui. Steve se retourne pour faire face à Danny. Steve prend Danny dans ses bras, fourre son nez dans son cou. Danny passe des bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Steve commence à pleurer, sa douleur s'exprime après toutes ses révélations faite par sa fille.

- Je suis là, Babe, je suis là, déclara Danny.  
- Comment notre fille a pu surmonter tout ça? demanda Steve les larmes aux yeux.  
- Elle a bien été entouré c'est grâce à Shawn et sa famille, c'est un bon gars.

Steve se décolle de Danny, il prend le visage de Danny entre ses mains et l'embrasse.

- Alors comme ça tu as connu mon femme, constata Steve.  
- Je ne savais pas que c'était ta femme avant que ta fille me le rappelle, dit-il.  
- Elle me parlait de toi souvent, Daniel était mon meilleur ami, j'étais malheureuse quand il est parti mais je sens qu'il est heureux. Maintenant je sais que c'est toi, quand tu es arrivé, Nessa m'a expliqué que sa vie avait changé.

Danny rougit, alors comme ça Nessa lui avait parlé de lui. Ils savourent cet instant rien que tout les deux, puis ils décidèrent de rejoindre Shawn et leur fille. Ils les découvrent allongé sur le sable, leur fille dans les bras de Shawn entrain de regarder le ciel.

- On ne vous dérange pas quand même, déclara Steve.

_Sur la plage avec Shawn et Lulyn: _

On est dans notre bulle, c'est comme si on était loin du monde extérieur.

- On ne vous dérange pas quand même, déclara Papa.

On sursaute tout les deux en même temps, on les remarquent qu'ils sourient, je leur tire la langue. Mes parents viennent s'installer à nos côtés, Papa prend Daddy dans ses bras tout comme Shawn avec moi. Puis on regarde le ciel ensemble, un moment magique entre famille. J'arrive à prendre la main de Papa, Daddy lui pose sa tête sur mon épaule. On reste comme ça jusqu'à que la nuit tombe. On rentre pour aller se coucher.

- Lulyn tu vas te coucher dans ta chambre, Shawn vous allez dans la chambre d'ami, dit Papa.  
- Papa! m'exclamai-je.  
- Lulyn, grogna-t-il.  
- Compris.

On part chacun de son côté, j'attends que tout le monde est endormi pour me lever. je me dirige vers la chambre d'ami, j'ouvre la porte. je remarque que Shawn ne dort pas encore, je m'installe à ses côtés. Instinctivement, il me prend dans ses bras comme d'habitude. je commence à dormir quand la porte s'ouvre.

- Je le savais, elle est têtu! entendis-je.  
- Babe, laisse les, il ne font rien de mal a part dormir peut-être.

J'entends papa souffler puis ils referment la porte. Je souris et je m'approche un peu plus de Shawn, il passe son bras autour de ma taille. Puis on s'endort dans cette position.


End file.
